Le Témoin Inconnu
by Belphegor
Summary: *Le 2ème chapitre est là! :o *Ceci est la traduction française de l'histoire hallucinante de Athena Arena. Et si une Moldue avait assisté à la scène qui détermina la vie de Sirius Black, toutes ces années auparavant?
1. Prologue

Le Témoin Inconnu ****

Le Témoin Inconnu

__

(d'après The Unknown Witness_ par Athena Arena)_

***

A tous ceux qui aiment les belles histoires, salut !

Petite note de la traductrice :

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, en aucune façon. Elle est le fruit du labeur d'une jeune Anglaise nommée Rachel, Athena Arena sur [www.Fanfiction.net][1], que j'admire énormément, car ses histoires (tout comme les livres dont elles sont tirées) ont le pouvoir d'ensorceler, d'envoûter le lecteur qui veut bien y rentrer. Et comme elles sont écrites dans la langue de Shakespeare – une langue que j'aime bien que je sois loin de parler vraiment – j'ai demandé la permission à l'auteur de pouvoir la traduire en français (ma langue maternelle) pour que tous les francophones qui vont sur ce site puissent lire et apprécier cette histoire. Je n'ai pas choisi la plus facile, je n'ai pas choisi la plus courte, mais j'ai choisi celle qui m'avait apporté le plus d'émotion à la lecture, celle qui m'avait fait le plus battre le cœur. Mais assez parlé maintenant, et place à l'histoire !

_Note de l'auteur_ : salut, et bienvenue dans _Le Témoin Inconnu_ ! Ce qui vous attend maintenant est une histoire, chapitre après chapitre, de chaos et de conspiration, de drame, de suspense et de sandwich au maïs et au thon. Dans ce prologue : du point de vue d'une Moldue, une confrontation entre deux parfaits inconnus change sa vie à jamais. Mais ceci n'est pas la fin. L'histoire vient de commencer. Ooooh… 

_Disclaimer_ : Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'appartient là-dedans. La grande majorité appartient à JK Rowling dont je suis très jalouse. Cependant j'ai pour moi le témoin inconnu, qui rôde dans mon imagination et qui s'y plaît tout à fait, merci beaucoup. Ah, je garde aussi le casse-dalle au maïs et au thon. Les reviews sont comme le chocolat : le remède pour tous les maux.

***

__

Prologue.

C'était juste une journée comme une autre. J'ai rarement l'occasion d'aller à Londres, surtout à cette époque de l'année. L'excuse des " feuilles sur la voie " pour expliquer le retard du train était vraiment dans son élément. J'avais embarqué à Rochester, et comme à l'ordinaire je laissais mon regard courir le long de la vallée alors que nous traversions la Medway dans la lumière de début d'automne, le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau qui coulait en silence. Comme le train traversait l'estuaire, la carcasse vide du château perché sur la rive projetait son ombre intimidante sur le centre de la ville. Je n'aurais jamais cru, en me rasseyant sur ma banquette inconfortable, que je le voyais alors pour la dernière fois.

Londres, capitale de la Grande-Bretagne, du Royaume Uni, " Ô Vieille Angleterre "… Les étrangers semblaient en garder un tel cliché – un endroit ancien, chargé de tragédie et d'histoire, la race britannique personnifiée par les tours en béton et les rangées de maisons victoriennes, les opinions et les traditions rigides, le flegme légendaire que l'on peut trouver en abondance parmi les clients des pubs pittoresques ou des hôtels dans toute la ville. Cela, c'est le Londres des touristes. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils s'en sortent, à tenter de voir la ville perchés sur leurs bus à ciel ouvert, abreuvés d'informations dans toutes les langues connues de l'homme, esquivant les voitures au milieu des rues encombrées, infestées de taxis noirs grouillants comme des cafards et avides du moindre profit. Ce n'est pas ma ville. Ma ville, mon Londres, vit dans les petits quartiers.

J'étais allée vers une petite zone à l'écart de Covent Garden ce jour-là, vers toute une série de boutiques spécialisées dont peu connaissent l'existence même, tenant presque lieu d'endroit de rassemblement pour tout ce qui était original. De minuscules épiceries vendant de la cuisine végétarienne qui satisfaisait tous les goûts, des femmes aux cheveux gris couvertes de colifichets qui vendaient des cristaux et des huiles adoucissant tous les maux, des librairies étranges capables de pourvoir à la requête la plus invraisemblable. _Cela_, c'était ma ville, mon Londres. Les restes de la satisfaction que ce quartier apportait se manifestaient jusque dans les tasses de café vides renversées hors des poubelles, remuées par le travail d'éboueurs des adorables chiens errants de la ville, qui font presque partie du paysage de ce quartier qui reste à l'écart de ce piège à touristes qu'est Covent Garden. J'avais vécu par ici quand je travaillais en ville un peu d'excentricité au milieu de la folie ambiante n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Les éboueurs à quatre pattes étaient là, comme d'ordinaire. Mon petit pain fourré au maïs et au thon que j'avais acheté chez Louis, au petit snack italien, semblait manquer de son attrait habituel mon appétit s'amenuisait d'une façon dramatique à mesure que je mordillais tristement les bords. En y repensant, mon estomac devait avoir conscience de quelque chose, tandis que mon esprit demeurait dans une ignorance bienheureuse. Je m'assis sur un banc au milieu de la petite place – un endroit où quatre ou cinq rues se rencontraient un peu à l'écart de Neal Street, où les voitures étaient moins nombreuses et les bancs abondaient. J'avais eu une journée réussie. Se satisfaire de nombreuses solutions, de la méditations jusqu'à la divination, semblait toujours m'offrir l'échappatoire à la réalité dont j'avais besoin lorsque j'étais coincée dans mon bureau étouffant, parmi les plus hauts étages de Whitehall. Des pigeons picoraient à mes pieds lorsque des miettes tombaient par terre, s'éparpillant parfois dès que quelqu'un approchait de leur refuge. Je ne comprenais pas quiconque voulait débarrasser Londres de ces amusantes bestioles, surtout à Trafalgar Square. Ils laissaient tomber leur merde sur la tête de Nelson, bon – et alors ? Ils ne faisaient qu'exprimer le sentiment général de pessimisme qui prévalait dans le pays depuis le déclin de l'empire. Ils pépient aujourd'hui au milieu des troupeaux de l'Angleterre des coutumes. Terre d'Espoir et de Gloire. Jérusalem. La seule situation qui s'accordait au cliché.

Les pigeons s'éparpillèrent une fois de plus lorsque quelque chose s'approcha. Un chien – qui avait l'air d'avoir été traîné en arrière à travers un buisson – vint s'installer sous le banc, presque recroquevillé, attendant quelque chose. Il se mit à gémir doucement. Après m'être assurée que Louis ne regardait pas, j'arrachai la moitié de mon repas et la fourrai sous le banc d'un geste vif le chien noir le dévora en trois grandes bouchées alors que je me rasseyais. On aurait dit que le gredin n'avait rien mangé depuis au moins une semaine. Le chien fut satisfait pendant une minute il émergea petit à petit de dessous le banc et s'assit devant moi, levant un peu la tête en signe de fierté et de méfiance contre tout ce que le monde lui jetterait à la figure. Je lui grattai affectueusement la tête, ignorant les risque de rage et tout ce qu'on peut craindre d'un animal vivant dans la rue ses poils emmêlés semblaient froids contre ma peau, tandis que la bête fermait les yeux un instant. Si je ne m'était pas reprise, j'aurais juré qu'il souriait. Il restait couché à mes pieds, la tête posée sur ses pattes gigantesques, et suivait mon regard vers le bas de la rue. Un moment de satisfaction pure tomba entre nous, pour cet instant seulement.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le chien sauta sur ses pattes, babines retroussées sur ses dents tranchantes, regardant d'un air féroce en direction d'un petit groupe de gens qui venait de surgir sur la place. Il se mit à gronder un sentiment profond, de colère et d'intense indignation sembla animer le " visage " de l'animal quand la foule commença à se disperser. Mais il se faisait tard. Je devais retrouver un ami pour prendre un café. Je jetai un regard désolé au chien et me retournai pour mettre mon sac à main dans mon sac de courses. Je ne vis pas le chien décamper. Je présumai qu'il avait dû s'en aller, car l'instant d'après il était parti, malgré mes tentatives pour repérer la queue touffue qui avait disparu dans la foule.

A la place – presque à la même place que le chien était assis, il y avait un homme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, complètement emmêlés une lueur dans ses yeux caves, étincelants, semblaient vouloir les préparer à des ténèbres imminentes, comme si les évènements des prochaines secondes allaient les obscurcir à jamais. Peut-être s'obscurcissaient-ils pour moi. L'homme se retourna, agrippant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, et parut déglutir avec difficulté. J'étais hypnotisée par sa présence, aussi saisissante que la carcasse vide du château normand que j'avais vu par la fenêtre du train il me regarda longuement, intensément. Durant un moment bref, un millier d'émotions se succédèrent dans ses yeux et sur son visage, le dernier visage que je verrais jamais, allant du plus profond chagrin à la plus déchirante fureur, fronçant les sourcils en une sorte de profonde concentration, se préparant à je ne sais quelle tâche qui lui était apparue avec les membres de cette foule. Il s'en alla.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité, tandis que l'homme traversait la petite place, ses yeux obscurcis, si éloquents, fixés à présent sur sa cible. Un homme, petit et grassouillet, aux yeux sournois et fuyants se tenait debout, adossé à l'angle d'un immeuble comme pour s'abriter d'un étage sur le point de tomber du bâtiment. Ils conversèrent pendant une minute ou deux mon compagnon anonyme dominait la conversation, son interlocuteur semblant paniquer de plus en plus à mesure que l'homme aux cheveux noirs se rapprochait. Chaque phrase était échangée entre deux grincements de dents, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs tremblait d'une fureur manifeste, au bord de la folie, tandis que ses épaules larges et fortes tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour conserver la maîtrise de lui-même. Je n'ai saisi que peu de mots de leur conversation, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Pour une fois dans ma vie, ma vue me suffisait.

Soudain, la situation se renversa : l'homme aux cheveux sombres eut un hurlement de rage et poussa son compagnon contre le mur, dominant aisément sa silhouette grotesque de couardise tandis que je me rapprochai le long du banc. Les choses commençaient à tourner mal, mais personne d'autre ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Tout d'un coup, le petit homme eut un soudain sursaut d'énergie, se dégagea de la poigne de fer de l'autre homme et gagna de nouveau le centre de la place. Les mots suivants furent essentiels pour comprendre l'intrigue tandis que je fixai du regard l'homme aux cheveux noirs abandonné sur la rue son visage devint cendreux quand l'accusation retentit. La voix stridente qui perça alors la douce brise d'automne pouvait sembler – pour le passant ordinaire – suffisamment sincère, avec la bonne dose d'émotion qui obtiendrait une réaction sympathique et une opinion positive. Mais tout ce qu'elle obtint de moi fut un coup d'œil incertain en direction de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, suffisant pour me rendre compte du caractère diabolique de cette manipulation sur le point de s'accomplir.

– James et Lily, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu ? 

Les images suivantes, les dernières à être gravées dans mon esprit, furent si ralenties et floues que personne ne voulut me croire. Ni les médecins, ni la police, ni mes amis qui m'ont aidée durant ma longue et lente réinsertion. C'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, disaient-ils. Les sorciers n'existent pas. Les gens ne peuvent pas se transformer en animaux. Et on ne peut absolument pas faire sauter une rue comme le ferait un petit obus de l'armée avec une simple baguette de bois poli.

Mais ce fut exactement ce qui advint. Comme mon étranger aux cheveux noirs sortait sa baguette élégamment polie, et la brandissait comme une épée dans la bataille, je jetai un coup d'œil à son ennemi menaçant, tenant sa propre arme derrière son dos, pointée vers la rue à quelques pas de là. Il marmonna quelque chose en latin : le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette scène est celui de ces lèvres pâles et minces qui articulaient quelques mots fatals. Puis tout explosa.

Une explosion causée par une fuite de gaz. Ce fut le verdict officiel. Le contenu d'un tuyau fissuré bien avant cette rue fut enflammé par une étincelle anonyme, projetant des débris de tous côtés et me couvrant de cicatrices que je ne verrais jamais, car cette explication fut loin de me suffire. Cela n'expliquait en rien la cause de ma cécité. Cela n'expliquait en rien la lumière.

C'était comme regarder le soleil en face : la lumière flamboyante m'éblouit d'abord, puis je fus projetée du banc par l'explosion, dont le souffle qui ébouriffait mes cheveux et courait le long de mon corps semblait la répercussion. Je n'aurais pas pu fermer les yeux même si je l'avais voulu : ils furent rigidifiés quand la lumière les perçait douloureusement, je sentais ma rétine brûler, et je hurlai de douleur, mes larmes coulant sans parvenir à calmer le feu qui s'allumait derrière mes pupilles, obscurcies à jamais.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir, mon cerveau hurlant la folle douleur causée par la perte de l'un de ms sens vitaux, fut un rire. Non pas un rire plein de bonheur, causé par la joie d'un travail bien fait, non pas satisfait de la désolation autour de soi, mais le rire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Je pouvais l'imaginer, comme si cette image était gravée pour toujours dans ma mémoire, me marquant dans ma chair comme pour me rappeler combien il avait été trahi. C'était le rire d'un homme au bord du gouffre. Un homme qui savait, à cet instant, qu'il avait tout perdu. Un rire, devant le destin cruel que le monde lui avait fixé. Et, alors que je sentis le mouvement entre mes pieds d'un rat qui fuyait, j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu, sous ce rire, le hurlement intérieur du grand chien noir. 

_La jeune femme survécut à l'explosion, mais tragiquement, y perdit la vue. A cause de ses blessures, le Département des Catastrophes Magiques ne l'approcha jamais. Sa mémoire ne fut jamais effacée. Elle demeura la seule personne qui pouvait, en réalité, aider à assurer la liberté de Sirius Black. Son destin reposait sur la Moldue. Le témoin inconnu. Perdu à jamais. Pensaient-ils…_

***

Voilà, c'était le prologue. Si vous avez apprécié et voulez que je continue, dites-le moi. En attendant, j'ai fini de me bagarrer avec mon ordinateur pour ce sacré html, et Alléluia pour les notices claires ! Enfin, maintenant j'ai l'âme en paix. Vive les ordinateurs. Je continue à traduire cette histoire, à écrire _Le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris_ ainsi que mon histoire en anglais de Harry Potter. Enfin, bye tout le monde, et restez branchés pour le prochain chapitre ! 

Bisous de Belphégor~la Bizarre~! :o]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



	2. Mémoires et Mystères

****

Note de l'auteur : bon, c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! Je vous préviens que ça pourra durer un bout de temps, mais je vais bûcher dessus quand même. Le témoin inconnu n'a jamais oublié ce jour fatal. Elle reste la seule clé, l'élément essentiel pour la liberté de Sirius. Mais pourra-t-on jamais la trouver ? _Dum dum dum !_ Continuez à lire, continuez à poster des reviews, et vous le saurez ! Allez, je sais que vous voulez le faire. Ah, et je suis désolée d'avoir rendu Harry malade comme ça – mais que feriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez à sa place ? Hm ?

****

Disclaimer : _L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et est utilisé ici sans sa permission. J'ai conscience de n'avoir aucun droit d'utiliser les personnages qu'elle a créés, les lieux et les évènements mentionnés. Je n'ai ni l'intention ni le désir de tirer profit de cette œuvre, et tout le mérite en revient à JK Rowling puisqu'elle les a inventé et ainsi possède tous leurs droits d'auteur. Pas moi. Pigé ? Bon. Mais tous les personnages originaux sont à moi._

*~*~*

Note de la traductrice : désolée pour la lenteur de la traduction… mais j'ai l'impression que je veux faire durer le plaisir. Enfin, appréciez cette histoire comme elle le mérite, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir la version originale ! J 

*~*~*~*

**__**

Le Témoin Inconnu

__

Juillet 1993

Chapitre 1 : Mémoires et Mystères

Elle restait allongée, en sueur, encore une fois les images de son rêve restaient le plus proche substitut à une certaine forme de réalité visuelle. Elle voyait et revoyait toujours les mêmes scènes, des visions d'enfances parsemées d'aperçus de sa vie adulte : un ours en peluche abandonné au milieu de la rue, une fête d'anniversaire, des ballons et des serpentins, des couettes et un verre de cidre. Son bureau, son reflet dans le miroir, toujours figé vingt ans auparavant et ne devant jamais vieillir, l'estuaire vu depuis le train. Sa ville, son Londres. Puis le rêve changeait, comme toujours – montrant un homme aux yeux rouges et luisants, malfaisant et diabolique jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Une famille anéantie. Un ami. Un traître. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, au bord de la folie. L'Etoile du Chien.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, haletante, tâtonnant dans les ténèbres pour chercher la lampe de sa table de nuit tandis que ses yeux tentaient vainement de distinguer quelque chose – ils furent rapidement déçus. Son esprit se heurta à un flou blanchâtre le moindre contour invisible brisait l'indépendance qui, autrefois, lui allait si bien. Les images étaient venues lentement pour commencer des souvenirs familiers, chaleureux et rassurants, l'enveloppant comme une légère brise d'été. Puis les visions étaient revenues – des visions de gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, comme s'ils avaient été implantés dans son cerveau sans son consentement, envahissant l'intimité normalement réservée à ses périodes d'insomnies. Elle avait fini par accepter leur présence, presque comme si ces souvenirs lui appartenaient. Elle ne pouvait jamais mettre un nom sur le visage des personnages, ni sur la peur panique qu'elle ressentait avec eux quand cet éclair blanc final atteignait lentement la plus sombre nuance de vert. Elle poussa un soupir fatigué. Ils étaient loin pour le moment. Elle tendit le bras vers son réveil à l'ancienne, caressant les aiguilles métalliques indiquant l'heure. Six heures et demie. L'heure de commencer la plus longue des journées.

Voilà comment avait été sa vie pendant douze ans. Plus d'une dizaine d'années passée à se cogner dans les réverbères, comme elle aimait à le dire. Car Claudia Darlington savait toujours tirer une plaisanterie de la pire situation possible. Elle se contentait d'être la fille aux lunettes de soleil, les portant toujours à l'intérieur comme la plus glamour des stars d'Hollywood quand on lui demandait les raisons de leur présence devant son visage pâle et impressionnant, un simple coup d'œil par-dessus les verres sans monture suffisait à étouffer même la remarque la plus cinglante. Car il semblait que la cause, quelle qu'elle fut, de sa cécité – les débris projetés par l'explosion de la conduite de gaz, si l'on devait en croire la police – avait privé ses yeux de toute couleur, toute profondeur et, aux yeux d'un observateur quelconque, toute émotion. L'iris bleu autour de la pupille s'était effacé, comme une page d'écriture laissée dehors en plein soleil et oubliée pendant des années sur un rebord de fenêtre cet iris ressemblait à un morceau de glace, entouré de long cils sombres qui retenaient à jamais la neige. Elle aimait ses yeux. Elle ne les voyait jamais, bien sûr, mais la réaction qu'ils obtenaient surpassait ses limites visuelles. La respiration retenue, le léger mouvement sur la chaise voisine, indiquant l'envie de dévisager. Laisse-les faire, se disait-elle à chaque fois, s'autorisant un léger sourire : il était hautement improbable qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de la différence. 

Claudia n'avait pas toujours été dans cet état d'esprit. Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la patience et de la sainteté pure et simple de la part de ses amis pour la retirer du lagon noir où l'avait jetée la perte de sa vue. Elle avait été l'une des premières à être emmenée de la petite place, avec seulement des coupures et des bleus dus au choc de l'explosion, sans autre blessure apparente excepté ses yeux qui fumaient encore. Elle gardait le vague souvenir de quelqu'un touchant son épaule, un murmure à son oreille demandant une réponse, des explications. Elle se rappelait la voix désespérée, tremblante – probablement celle d'un sergent de police, maladroit et empoté – dont elle avait senti le souffle le long de son cou en répondant à sa question d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine.

– Je suis aveugle, Mr Fudge.

Il avait marmonné ses excuses, considérant comme allant de soi que la dame aveugle s'était simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Inutile de s'attarder. Elle n'avait rien vu. Mais pour elle, cette réponse marquait le début du reste de sa vie. Elle était aveugle. La lumière, cette lumière brûlante et aveuglante qui s'échappait du cratère fumant au beau milieu de sa merveilleuse petite place l'avait privé d'un droit de naissance. Par contre, cette lumière n'avait rien volé au petit homme rond, le rat qui n'avait eu qu'à décamper pour échapper toute accusation possible.

Ces pensées tournaient toujours en rond dans sa tête alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner le bruit et l'odeur du bacon en train de frire semblaient une excellente invitation, avec leur enthousiasme sifflant et pétillant de se retrouver couverts de sauce brune et glissés entre deux tranches de pain blanc bon marché trop bon pour être vrai. Lucy s'en sortait manifestement très bien. Sa sœur chantait en même temps que la radio en préparant la future attaque cardiaque due à un excès de cholestérol elle adorait avoir à s'occuper de quelqu'un en l'absence de son mari. Claudia vivait avec Lucy et son mari depuis deux ans, et Lucy aimait cette compagnie car Paul avait tendance à passer beaucoup de temps dehors à cause de son travail. Elle faisait simplement partie du décor.

– Mauvaise nuit ? s'enquit Lucy sans même se retourner. Claudia soupira et s'assit.

– Rien, encore ce rêve. Revenu pour se venger.

– Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir un médecin à propos de ça. C'est peut-être comme ce truc de syndrome de la Guerre du Golfe. Seulement… ce que tu vois ferait une histoire pour enfants fantastique. Des sorciers, des baguettes magiques… franchement, ma vieille. Tu ferais un malheur.

Elle posa le sandwich devant elle, et Claudia mordit immédiatement dedans, prenant une grande bouchée – trop grande. La sauce coula le long de son menton. Elle tendit la main et sentit l'habituelle pile de serviettes, puis se tamponna légèrement le menton d'un geste royal. La chanson à la radio se termina et la voix du présentateur retentit elle résonnait à ses oreilles hypersensibles tandis qu'il lisait les titres du journal de la même voix qu'il aurait annoncé la fin du monde.

– La campagne " Retour aux bases " de John Major tombe encore une fois en miettes alors qu'un autre confrère… "

Claudia bâilla bruyamment, la bouche toujours pleine de bacon. 

– Encore un autre scandale. Celui-là sera oublié avant Noël, tu peux me croire.

Lucy haussa un sourcil à peine métaphorique en posant la poêle à frire sale dans l'évier. Le présentateur parla sport avec le même ton déprimant et déprimé, terminant par les résultats du dernier match qu'avait disputé l'équipe nationale de cricket. Encore perdu. Pas de surprises là-dessus.

– Pour finir, dernières nouvelles. Le Ministère de l'Intérieur signale qu'un prisonnier de haute sécurité s'est échappé d'un centre de détention dont l'endroit n'a pas été rendu public. Ajoutant aux problèmes déjà sous-jacents des services pénitenciers, la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius Black fait suite au nombre important de demandes d'ouverture d'enquête sur l'organisme dirigé par Derek Lewis provenant de nombreux Membres du Parlement. Bien que le ministre de l'Intérieur Michael Howard soit indisponible et n'ait fait aucun commentaire pour le moment, la presse a été autorisée à avertir le public que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place…

Plus tard, elle aurait juré que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle s'étrangla sur son bacon et toussa bruyamment, sentant toute couleur disparaître de ses joues un éclair frappa le dernier pigment qui restait de ses yeux mutilés, comme un détecteur de longue distance, assourdissant, qui résonnait dans sa tête. Sirius Sirius _Sirius_… l'alarme avait une voix, la voix de ce jour-là, appartenant à l'homme au visage rond incapable de cacher sa jubilation alors que l'étendue complète de ce qu'il avait commis faisait naître rapidement un sourire sur ces lèvres pâles et perfides. Il avait gagné. Elle, ainsi que le mystérieux Sirius, avaient perdu. Elle se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, quel lien avait uni les évènements de cette journée. Le chien. Les baguettes magiques. La lumière. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, figés par l'horreur de ce souvenir, fixés sans qu'elle s'en rende compte sur le verre de lait posé devant elle tandis qu'elle restait assise, comme en transe, complètement sourde au dernier scandale impliquant le Ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche. Elle tremblait.

– Claudia ? fit la voix douce de Lucy qui tourna le dos à la vaisselle, n'entendant pas le commentaire habituel sur la politique. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. 

Puis, soudain, cela commença. Le verre posé sur la table se mit à trembler, la surface du lait calme et plate. De petites vaguelettes se formèrent à l'épicentre, gagnant en intensité jusqu'à menacer de déborder. Lucy ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, les yeux exorbités, rivés au regard fixe de sa sœur. Puis le verre explosa.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Lucy dut plonger à terre pour esquiver les morceaux du verre qui avait volé en éclats. Claudia n'eut pas un seul battement de paupières, mais se sentit libérée, d'une certaine manière, par le dégât qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle se remit à respirer alors que le liquide pâle coulait le long de la surface de bois Lucy la fixait toujours, la bouche ouverte, tandis que le lait tombait goutte à goutte de la table sur les carreaux blancs de la cuisine en un " _floc, floc_ " étouffé, presque silencieux. Elle n'essaya même pas d'expliquer le phénomène.

– Il faut… faut que j'y aille.

Elle se leva de table en silence, tendant une main maladroite pour agripper sa canne blanche avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans la lumière du soleil d'été. Lucy la regarda partir d'un air triste avant d'essayer de nettoyer un peu le désastre. Cet accident avait eu un impact sur Claudia beaucoup plus profond que ne le croyaient les autres, conclut-elle, se laissant enfin à écouter la musique qui avait maintenant remplacé les informations à la radio.

*~*~*

De retour sur son banc, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura, des larmes amères, sèches et absentes. Chaque fois que cela lui prenait, elle allait à pied jusque là-bas, vers le parc de son château bien-aimé, cette carcasse vide qui dominait l'estuaire de la Medway en coupant à travers la campagne du Kent. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas apprécier la vue. Elle pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières, maudissant le jour où elle avait acheté ce petit pain fourré au maïs et au thon.

C'était la dernière journée de juillet. La brise chaude apportée par la Maidstone ébouriffait doucement ses cheveux couleur d'acajou, qu'elle ne voulait jamais couper et qui, maintenant, commençaient à être parsemés de minuscules fils d'argent, dont on lui avait dit qu'ils aidaient à la "définir". Ses yeux ne révélaient rien. Pourtant, pour quelque raison, elle sentait que l'air autour d'elle vibrait d'un sentiment étrange, comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle dans l'attente d'une catastrophe. Mais peut-être était-elle simplement un peu trop sensible. Ce nom lui faisait toujours cet effet-là.

Elle n'avait jamais mentionné les détails de son accident à personne : pas même à sa sœur, toujours fermement convaincue que Claudia avait perdu quelques cases au moment où Covent Garden avait perdu plusieurs tonnes d'asphalte. Par contre, les rêves avaient été non négociables. On ne peut pas hurler toute la nuit dans son sommeil à propos de baguettes magiques et de sortilèges sans que ce soit mentionné le lendemain matin à la table du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde disait la même chose : elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, probablement rendue plus vive encore par l'obligation constante d'imaginer ce à quoi tout le monde ne faisait même plus attention. Il était vrai que ses rêves se précisaient nettement plus dans ces temps obscurs, mais personne n'avait jamais compris leur pertinence. 

L'homme aux cheveux sombres s'appelait Sirius. Cela, elle le savait. Combien de fois avait-elle douté de sa fragile santé mentale, s'était-elle demandé si ces deux personnages sur la place avait été réels, ou bien simplement une sorte de bouc émissaire que son esprit avait créé par pure amertume, offrant un moyen d'échappatoire à sa colère ? Mais Sirius n'était pas un nom si courant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? La simple mention de ce nom faisait courir un frisson le long de son échine, ouvrant un gouffre en elle-même dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. C'était elle qui avait fait exploser le verre, elle le savait. La colère qui s'était rallumée au fond d'elle à la pensée de Sirius, la dernière personne qu'elle ait jamais vue, les yeux grand ouverts et pleins de désarroi devant le destin qui l'attendait, causait un tel accès de rage – elle aurait voulu hurler son innocence sur les toits, crier son nom à travers la vallée et partir d'un rire fou à la pensée qu'on ne la croirait jamais. La colère devenait soif de vengeance. Elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les doigts un pouvoir inconnu et émergeant enfin de sa coquille envahissait ses mains. Et là, maintenant, elle avait peur de ce dont elle se sentait capable.

Mais celui qui l'observait, lui, connaissait ce sentiment. Il la regardait intensément, comme en transe, assis sous un vieux chêne qui ornait le parc du château, ses branches déployées l'ombrageant tout entier. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Et tandis que le chien noir, silencieux, sortit de l'ombre à pas de loup, sa résolution était plus ferme que jamais. C'était la vengeance qu'il cherchait. Non pas juste pour lui-même, pour satisfaire un désir ardent qui l'avait dévoré plus qu'aucune créature de l'enfer ne pourrait jamais rêver, mais pour elle. Et pour tous les autres qui avaient été touchés par des trahisons vieilles de douze ans.

Dans une petite ville perdue dans le Surrey profond, un garçon, celui qui avait été le plus atteint par les évènements tragiques, se retrouva devant son parrain. Qui disparut aussitôt dans les ténèbres. Pour le moment.

*~*~*

**__**

Deux ans plus tard… Juillet 1995

Encore une fois, Harry Potter veillait tard dans la soirée. Il avait poussé l'art d'être une ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit jusqu'à la perfection il lisait le texte compliqué du livre appuyé contre l'oreiller, un bout de langue sortant entre ses dents et les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Sa baguette magique projetait une lumière bien meilleure que la pauvre lampe de poche qu'il avait utilisé les étés précédents. Une fois arrivé chez lui à Privet Drive quelques semaines auparavant, il avait remis ses affaires de Poudlard à un Vernon féroce, qui avait, à peine passé le pas de la porte, saisi la valise et vérifié si rien ne manquait, impitoyable et efficace comme un douanier du port de Douvres. Mais Harry avait réussi à le tromper : les fausses baguettes de Fred et George Weasley avaient alors montré leur utilité. Le véritable objet caché dans sa manche, il avait disparu en haut des escaliers et l'avait glissé sous sa latte de plancher branlante sans que la tante Pétunia ne batte un cil. Après les évènements de la Troisième Tâche, il sentait la nécessité de cette protection supplémentaire.

Être assis là, à regarder le réveil réparé grossièrement décomptant les minutes qui le séparaient de son quinzième anniversaire, lui rappelait une situation similaire, deux ans auparavant. Juste deux ans auparavant, quand il n'avait que treize ans. Il y a deux ans, il évitait soigneusement de faire des taches d'encre sur les draps en se débattant avec cet essai d'Histoire de la Magie, considérant cet échappatoire comme une bénédiction par rapport à la vie quotidienne avec les Dursley. Il les détestait. Ils le détestaient. C'était un accord mutuel. Mais maintenant cela ne l'ennuyait plus. Il avait un peu dépassé ce stade.

Bien sûr, Privet Drive demeurait le dernier endroit sur Terre où il aurait voulu rester. Quitter la banlieue au faux style Tudor lui avait permis de vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Mais après le soleil vient la pluie Voldemort se déchaînait à nouveau, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. En dépit des protestations de Mrs Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté pour que Harry retourne chez les Dursley, où, au moins, l'"ancienne magie" – qu'il avait évoquée pendant que Harry dormait profondément dans le petit tas de couvertures posé sur le pas de la porte il y avait tant d'années – fonctionnait encore. L'été avait été vraiment éprouvant pour les nerfs, passé à attendre des nouvelles de Hagrid et des Géants, et à s'inquiéter pour Sirius de nouveau en cavale, risquant sa liberté fragile pour donner à Dumbledore les outils dont il avait besoin pour constituer la Résistance. Même Rogue, sans doute en train de négocier son retour dans le cercle des proches de Voldemort, donnait à Harry une autre petite raison de se faire du souci. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire, c'était rester assis là, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, à essayer de lire dans la lumière sourde de sa baguette magique en espérant que Dudley ne le repère pas quand il errerait dans le couloir pour prendre son habituelle collation de minuit. 

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas rester sagement assis là et laisser le monde magique faire face à sa plus grande menace depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. "_Plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais…_" L'avertissement de son professeur de Divination retentit comme un écho à ses oreilles. Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux été du même avis que lui quand ils avaient réfléchi au meilleur plan d'action. Ce qui expliquait d'une certaine manière pourquoi il était là, en train de déchiffrer un document aussi compliqué qu'un dossier de Témoignages provenant du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique. Et celui-ci était l'un des plus épais.

Cela avait été l'idée d'Hermione : elle en avait écrit la suggestion à Harry dans la première semaine de vacances, trouvant à la fois le remède à son ennui – Harry étant pratiquement prisonnier à Privet Drive – et l'idée qui contenterait son désir d'aider ses aînés. Dumbledore, Sirius, Hagrid… ceux qui risquaient maintenant leur vie dans leur bataille contre Voldemort comptaient justement parmi les gens dont Harry dépendait le plus. Et si lire et relire rapport après rapport de ce fatal jour d'hiver vieux de presque quatorze ans pouvait simplifier la vie de chacun, chaque page était importante. Mais repérer des preuves pour la défense de Sirius Black parmi les centaines de témoignages bizarres qui l'accusaient d'avoir détruit une petite zone de Covent Garden se résumait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Harry sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des pages qu'il tournait, des témoignages de Moldus qui affirmaient clairement – comme le stipulait l'accusation – avoir vu Black sortir vivement sa baguette, puis vu la rue se désintégrer sous le coup d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. Rien n'avait survécu dans un rayon de dix mètres. Plus il lisait, plus il aurait été convaincu de la haute improbabilité de la fuite de Queudver. Mais Harry avait vu, de ses yeux verts si étonnamment brillants, la vérité. Peter Pettigrow était vivant. C'est lui qui avait fait sauter la rue pleine de Moldus, causant une véritable panique aux urgences de l'hôpital de Charing Cross. Il devait y avoir quelque chose que feu Mr Croupton avait laissé échapper dans sa hâte d'emprisonner le traître. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Harry était si complètement plongé dans sa recherche, si absorbé, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'aiguille qui maintenant marquait minuit, saluant l'arrivée d'un petit nombre de hiboux.

Ce rituel au beau milieu de la nuit, même constituant un changement récent dans sa vie qui, auparavant, ne comptait pas tellement d'évènements heureux, ne manquait jamais de remonter le moral un peu en berne de Harry. Coquecigrue faillit s'écraser sur la vitre, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire Harry de son texte compliqué le hibou rebondit contre les murs, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa couette, en une petite boule de plumes ébouriffée, tout excité et piaillant comme un perdu. Hedwige suivait, drapée dans l'air impérial qui lui était habituel, le bec un peu retroussé tandis qu'elle observait les singeries de Coq. Elle laissa tomber sur l'oreiller de Harry un paquet particulièrement lourd, qui fut rapidement suivi par sa lettre de Poudlard ainsi qu'un cadeau de la part de Hagrid. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant d'aller s'installer sur son perchoir, le regardant déchirer avec bonheur le papier enveloppant ses cadeaux d'anniversaires. Pour une seconde, il eut l'impression d'être un garçon normal qui fêterait son anniversaire, heureux de laisser une autre année derrière lui et d'en avoir beaucoup d'autres à venir. Les présents furent à la hauteur de ses espérances : un livre de tactiques de Quidditch de la part de Ron – qui apparemment était sûr que Harry reprendrait le flambeau d'Olivier Dubois en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de leur maison en septembre – ce qui ressemblait à un monceau de bonbons et de pétards surprise de la part de Hagrid (assez pour toute une vie) – et une lettre assez volumineuse de la part de Hermione, accompagnée d'une Balle d'Etoiles splendide, représentant la galaxie entière. Harry l'admira un instant dans la lumière, captivé par les minuscules points lumineux dansant en parfaite harmonie au milieu du désert de ténèbres. Puis il prit la lettre d'Hermione, et retomba immédiatement sur terre.

__

Cher Harry,

__

Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis chez Ron pour le moment, alors je t'ai envoyé ceci avec Hedwige. Ne va pas penser que ton cadeau est une excuse pour manquer des cours d'Astronomie, cependant ! Cela pourra certainement t'aider à préparer tes BUSE. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à réviser !

Harry sourit. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

__

Enfin, il faut rester sérieux pour l'instant… où en est ta recherche ? Ets-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui puisse aider Sniffle ? On dirait que je suis coincée dans une impasse en ce moment… aucun des rapports que j'ai lus n'apportent une seule lumière pour sa défense. On pourrait penser que parmi une centaine de témoins bizarres, quelqu'un aurait pu entendre quelque chose… Tout ce que tu as à faire est de tout passer au peigne fin. Si tu trouves quoique ce soit, envoie Hedwige immédiatement. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir, écrasé par la futilité de la tâche qu'ils s'étaient fixée. Une centaine de témoins… et tous affirmant la même chose. Que Sirius avait pointé sa baguette vers Queudver, faisant exploser un trou d'une taille considérable au milieu de la rue et réduisant Pettigrow à un petit tas de lambeaux sanglants. Cette satanée évidence des faits s'étalait rapport après rapport… pas étonnant que Croupton ait jugé inutile de s'aventurer dans les méandres d'un procès en règle. Harry reposa la lettre d'Hermione sans même lire la suite, et feuilleta le début du rapport pour examiner les statistiques. On aurait dit une liste de victimes de guerre : un nombre important de membres amputés, de coupures et d'ecchymoses, d'os fracturés… L'article de journal que Hermione lui avait envoyé et qui venait de sa bibliothèque Moldue soulignait tous les détails sanglants.

__

"Une explosion causée par une fuite de gaz dans le centre de Londres a coûté la vie de douze passants hier matin, dans un accident qui a fait s'arrêter toute vie à Covent Garden. Plus de trente-six personnes ont été envoyées à l'hôpital Charing Cross, situé non loin du lieu du drame, pour soigner des blessures variées. Le porte-parole de la Compagnie du gaz de Grande-Bretagne n'a pas pour le moment fait de commentaire. La police a commencé son enquête…"

Pendant un instant, Harry regarda l'article en fronçant les sourcils, comparant mentalement les chiffres à ceux du rapport officiel du Ministère. Trente-six blessés ? Il feuilleta le rapport jusqu'à la page des statistiques, où la ligne manquante était terriblement évidente. Son cœur cogna follement dans sa poitrine quand il vérifia les chiffres pour la deuxième fois… Trente-cinq Moldus avaient été interrogés à Charing Cross, tous minutieusement pris en charge par une équipe d'Oubliators auxquels on avait donné des ordres précis… quelqu'un manquait. Trente-six étaient entrés dans l'hôpital, et trente-cinq en étaient sortis avec l'histoire de l'explosion de gaz solidement implantée dans le cerveau. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas de l'un d'entre eux. Une seule âme avait échappé la procédure. Et si cette personne savait quelque chose ? Et si… Harry était trop excité pour réfléchir la possibilité d'avoir accompli un pas de géant fit monter en un instant des couleurs sur son visage gris et fatigué tandis qu'il attrapait sa plume pour révéler l'information à Ron et Hermione. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait un cadeau de moins que l'année précédente.

*~*~*

Il était complètement épuisé. Il dormait recroquevillé, roulé en boule dans une chaise près du feu ronflant. Ses cheveux, pourtant bien plus courts maintenant et qui commençaient à se strier d'argent aux tempes, tombaient toujours doucement sur ses paupières closes, qui, elles, dissimulaient deux yeux pâles et creux, fatigués par le voyage. Il était arrivé à peine quelques heures auparavant, grommelant un vague bonjour à l'occupant de la maison avant de s'installer à la place qu'il occupait à présent et de dormir comme il n'avait pas dormi depuis un mois. Cependant, comme son ami entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau de biscuits à la main, il se dit que c'était probablement ce qui lui fallait.

– Patmol ?

Sirius bougea légèrement et ouvrit un œil méfiant, qui parcourut rapidement la pièce, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à ce nouveau décor. Après deux ans passés à fuir, il avait du mal à abandonner le besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Mais la seconde d'après, son visage s'illuminait du légendaire sourire malicieux qui semblait si étranger à ses traits légèrement vieillissants.

– Franchement, Sirius, tu trouves toujours une excuse pour dormir, marmonna Remus avec un sourire en posant le plateau. Mais c'est vraiment bon de te revoir, tu sais.

– Et que pouvait faire un vieux renard comme moi, sinon débarquer chez son complice dans le crime ?

– Cela dépend à quel crime tu fais allusion, Patmol.

Remus haussa un sourcil. Le visage de Sirius reprit son expression fatiguée.

– Nous vivons des temps difficiles, mon vieux Lunard, soupira-t-il il finit par s'asseoir et se mit à beurrer un biscuit. J'imagine que tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

– Je sais seulement que Harry a gagné, répondit Remus presque avec précaution. Je dois l'avouer, je ne sors pas tellement de chez moi. Il n'y avait quasiment rien dans la _Gazette de Sorcier_.

– Travail de couverture, ça c'est typique du Ministère, grommela Sirius en se frottant les yeux, déjà écrasé par la tâche qui l'attendait. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir…

Remus s'assit donc, et son invité se lança dans le compte-rendu des évènements de la nuit de la Troisième Tâche : comment Harry et Cédric étaient arrivés premiers ex-æquo, la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort. Le visage de Remus pâlit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible quand Sirius retraça mot pour mot le pire cauchemar de Harry. Et quand Sirius lui apprit la vérité sur qui se cachait sous l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil, il laissa échapper un cri étranglé et vit un abyme de culpabilité s'ouvrir devant lui.

– Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû tuer Peter quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Si seulement il ne s'était pas échappé… Si seulement j'étais resté à Poudlard, rien de cela ne serait arrivé… J'aurais pu…

– Ce n'est la faute de personne, Remus, dit Sirius d'une voix ferme en se servant une tasse de thé d'une théière ébréchée. On ne peut pas changer le cours des choses. Il faut juste en tirer le meilleur parti possible.

– Tu veux dire…

– Qu'il est temps de rassembler l'ancienne bande. Ordre de Dumbledore. Le Phénix va renaître de ses cendres. Il faut que nous fassions passer le message à au moins Arabella et Mondingus. C'est vraiment en train d'arriver, Remus…

– Mais qu'advient-il de Harry ?

L'horloge frappa douze coups dans le silence qui était brusquement tombé entre les deux hommes. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux aiguilles d'or et poussa un profond soupir.

– Eh bien, il a quinze ans depuis une seconde, et le poids du monde qui pèse sur ses épaules. Le Tournoi a été vraiment éprouvant pour lui. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est trop le fils de son père pour ne pas reprendre le dessus rapidement.

Tous deux s'autorisèrent un sourire d'un instant, chacun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs d'un ami disparu depuis longtemps et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de Poudlard, Sirius sentit que sa contenance lui échappait. Il déglutit péniblement et reprit son sang-froid.

– Harry est en sécurité pour le moment. C'est tout ce dont on doit se soucier.

Il se leva.

– Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, choqué par l'étroitesse de la sphère d'inquiétude de son ami. Voldemort est de retour ! Personne n'est en sécurité !

Il criait presque, mais ses paroles s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge quand Sirius tenta de le faire taire d'un regard. Il continua néanmoins d'un ton indigné :

– Et que peut-on faire sans le Ministère de notre côté ? Ils vont te traquer comme un chien, si tu me pardonnes le jeu de mots. Le serviteur le plus dévoué de Voldemort, toujours en fuite… c'est bien trop dangereux. Si tu es pris, ils te tueront d'un seul mauvais sort.

Sirius se retourna, les yeux pleins de feu :

– Et depuis quand je me laisse impressionner par ce genre de choses ?

*~*~*

Quelque chose était différent, vraiment. Claudia ne l'avait pas senti depuis longtemps, mais quand cela revenait, cela la frappait comme un flot de lumière et ne cessait jamais. La peur. Ce sentiment terrible, venu du plus profond d'elle-même qui lui disait que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver, quelque chose si horrible qu'il électrifiait l'air de sa seule probabilité. Sa sœur Lucy mettait toujours ce genre de sentiment sur le compte d'une sensibilité exacerbée. Elle avait un jour mentionné à Claudia ce qu'elle avait lu quelque part dans un livre – la surcompensation des autres sens pour pallier à la différence était un problème courant chez les malvoyants. Mais ceci était différent, comme si quelque chose en dehors de sa sphère de sensibilité tentait de l'avertir d'un danger. C'était comme un sixième sens, mais sans les fantômes. Non pas qu'elle les aurait vus, de toute façon.

Elle avait ressenti cela depuis la fin juin, par une nuit sans étoiles où l'écho d'un cri terrifiant avait retenti dans ses rêves, puis s'était manifesté dans la réalité par un hurlement à vous glacer le sang qui avait réveillé en sursaut le reste de la maisonnée. Elle n'avait pas rêvé depuis des mois : les pilules que lui avait prescrites le docteur avaient semblées très efficaces, et l'avaient calmée d'une façon frappante depuis l'incident du verre. Mais ce rêve-là avait envoyé valser le barrage des drogues. Et tandis qu'elle l'expliquait à Lucy le lendemain devant sa tasse de café, elle se doutait bien de la réaction qu'elle allait sûrement recevoir.

– C'était encore cet homme… tu sais, ce petit homme au visage rond que j'ai vu à Covent Garden. Il avait mal… je pouvais ressentir sa douleur. Quelque chose coulait de son bras, c'était chaud, poisseux. J'avais l'impression de nager dedans…

Lucy lui lança son regard habituel, comme pour lui faire sentir son impression que Claudia avait complètement pété les plombs. Claudia poursuivit, ignorant naturellement l'interruption silencieuse. Elle avait besoin d'enlever ce poids de sa poitrine.

– Il y avait des visages masqués partout, c'était horrible. Tout le monde était si terrifié. Et le pire de tout, c'était ce garçon – il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans – il hurlait comme si un feu le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Elle avala sa salive le souvenir de son rêve lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle révèle la suite. 

– Et c'est ça qui m'a réveillée.

– Et qui a réveillé tout le monde en même temps, marmonna Lucy d'un ton désapprobateur tandis qu'elle enlevait les tasses de la table. Est-ce que tu as pris tes comprimés ? Peut-être qu'on devrait augmenter le dosage…

– Non.

Lucy se tut. D'après le silence tendu, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la réponse à apporter à cette protestation soudaine. Claudia se renfonça dans son siège, incertaine de la provenance de son insolence du moment. Elle détestait ces rêves, ou plus exactement, ces cauchemars. Pourtant ils lui paraissaient plus réels que n'importe lequel de ses souvenirs visuels. C'était comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas, mais qu'elle avait été obligée de les regarder, encore et encore ils ressemblaient à une vieille pellicule de film déchirée aux bords, dont le manque de précision et de netteté ne manquait jamais de la laisser pantelante et avide d'en savoir plus. Et ce hurlement… il lui avait semblé si familier, comme le gémissement malheureux d'une vois qu'elle avait connu un jour, qui lui avait parlé auparavant, d'un ton suppliant. Rien que d'y penser faisait courir la chair de poule le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La voix allait revenir.

– Désolée, Lucy. C'est juste que j'ai cet horrible pressentiment que quelque chose va arriver. Comme si les rêves en étaient la clé…

Les mots lui semblaient ridicules dès qu'ils s'échappaient de sa bouche.

– Tu nous joues ta meilleure impression Cassandre, c'est ça ?

– Tu peux dire ça comme ça.

*~*~*

__

" Cher Harry,

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je crois bien que tu as mis le doigt dessus ! Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi – on dirait qu'un des témoins est passé à travers les mailles du filet. Il y a un Moldu quelque part, qui ignore totalement qu'il détient la clé de tout. C'est tellement ironique qu'on pourrait en rire aux éclats.

" Enfin, je suis revenue chez moi mais j'essaye de convaincre mes parents de venir te sortir de ce cachot infernal autrement connu sous le nom du 4, Privet Drive. Je déteste vraiment te savoir enfermé là-dedans. Ron est d'accord avec moi. Ne perd pas courage, j'y travaille sérieusement.

" Hermione.

" P.S. : Ne fais rien de stupide – et tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as le bonjour de Ron. "

Harry laissa échapper un soupir las en relisant la lettre pour la énième fois, le cerveau fourmillant d'idées et de plans qui n'avaient aucune chance de marcher. L'excitation de la découverte s'était rapidement muée en cette minuscule lumière à l'horizon, celle qu'on semblait pouvoir atteindre si on faisait un seul pas en avant mais qui demeurait inaccessible. C'était un sentiment horrible de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, portait avec lui le souvenir de l'un des nombreux incidents qui, ensemble, avaient résulté en son enfance blessée, quelque chose qui aurait pu avoir été évité si facilement si ce satané rat n'avait pas été là. Et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment dénicher le témoin.

La lettre qui reposait maintenant sur sa table de chevet datait d'au moins quelques jours – on ne peut jamais savoir, avec la poste par hiboux – et la brise d'été chaude, comme languissante, semblait allonger ces journées. Hedwige était partie depuis quelques jours elle s'était rapidement envolée de nouveau dans la nuit après avoir délivré la lettre d'Hermione, s'arrêtant à peine une seconde sur l'épaule de Harry pour lui mordiller amicalement l'oreille comme à son habitude avant d'aller probablement – comme Harry le pensait – satisfaire le grondement de son estomac à l'aide d'une souris malchanceuse qui aurait choisi exactement le mauvais moment pour se risquer hors de la sécurité de son abri. Harry ne s'en formalisait pas trop : Hedwige était un oiseau assez imprévisible et aimait le surprendre. Elle ressentait tout autant que lui l'isolation qu'il s'imposait. Dumbledore n'avait pas spécifié que Harry ne devait pas quitter les Dursley une seconde pendant les vacances, mais il pouvait imaginer le regard du directeur quand il l'avait expliqué à une Mrs Weasley soucieuse : sérieux, peiné, l'étincelle qui dansait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune tristement obscurcie. Il n'aurait pas imposé cela à Harry s'il n'avait eu de solides raisons. Et il avait toujours de solides raisons. Harry avait confiance en lui.

Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre ouverte et tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphoses sur les implications morales et l'étique des transfigurations humaines. Mais même les talents d'Animagus du professeur McGonagall n'arrivaient pas à l'inspirer en ce jour d'été. Surtout si on considère que Hedwige choisit ce moment pour faire, à ce jour, son entrée la plus théâtrale.

Pendant une minute, Harry n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Il sentit un souffle de vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et il pivota sur sa chaise juste à temps pour voir un paquet de plumes blanches en bataille culbuter sur son lit et rebondir hors de vue. A en juger par les battements d'ailes frénétiques, Harry crut pour une seconde qu'il s'agissait du hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue. Mais très vite, les hululements familiers et une tentative pour grimper tant bien que mal sur le lit révélèrent la véritable identité du hibou.

Harry se leva d'un bond pour courir aider Hedwige incapable de bouger, clouée au sol par le poids du paquet. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il dénouait les nombreuses torsades de ficelle serrée pour libérer la chouette de son fardeau elle hulula son remerciement quand elle fut finalement libre, et s'envola pour s'installer sur son perchoir. Harry la regarda voler pendant une seconde elle semblait un peu secouée, probablement à cause du poids de son fardeau et de la durée probable de son vol – elle chancela dans sa cage, les yeux dans le vague, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité. Harry sauta sur l'occasion de regarder son paquet. Il avait à peu près la taille d'une grande boîte de bonbons, et était complètement enveloppé de papier kraft, entortillé de ficelle que le garçon se mit à arracher, ses yeux verts émeraude brillant d'excitation – et de surprise. Un autre cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il n'avait pas été vraiment déçu de ne pas recevoir de cadeau de son parrain, car il n'en attendait pas les adultes de sa vie avaient leurs propres batailles à mener pendant les vacances – Hagrid était quelque part dans les Alpes à la recherche de sa mère parmi les Géants, Sirius rassemblait ce que Dumbledore avait appelé les " anciens "… Harry avait appris longtemps auparavant que Dumbledore savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de déchirer le papier marron et de poser ce qu'il contenait sur la couette à fleurs qui recouvrait son lit et qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Pendant une seconde, un rayon de soleil joua dans quelque chose en verre, éclaboussant les murs d'un habit de lumière et de couleurs qui dansèrent sur les étagères avant de retomber. Harry retint son souffle.

C'était un sablier – bien plus grand que le Retourneur de Temps qu'Hermione avait utilisé en troisième année, et plus décoré. A l'intérieur, le sable était presque blanc, ponctué parfois d'un grain plus sombre qui rendait le tout d'une nuance incertaine, presque jaune, gardant pourtant un air de pureté, de confiance. Harry le prit avec précautions, le retournant dans ses mains tandis qu'il examinait le travail d'artiste, le verre abrité dans le bois d'acajou élégamment gravé des mots qu'il ne reconnut pas y étaient inscrits. L'objet était incroyablement lourd. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perplexe quant à ses origines, il le retourna pour examiner la base où une autre inscription était gravée.

– _Tempus_, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, tandis que ses doigts suivaient les lettres tracées profondément au burin. _Tempus ?_ Ses sourcils se froncèrent complètement tandis qu'il tournait et retournait le mot dans sa tête. Il semblait familier – latin, au moins. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler, après avoir remis le sablier dans sa position normale. Il réfléchit longuement.

– _Tempus ?_ murmura-t-il de nouveau – comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir le dictionnaire de latin vivant qu'était Hermione ! _Tempus… Tempus…_

Soudain, quand Harry essaya de retirer ses doigts du sablier, il découvrit qu'ils semblaient scellés aux deux extrémités du fragile objet, qui brûlait de plus en plus au toucher. Il flamboyait. Au milieu de la panique qui commençait à peser dans sa poitrine, il tenta d'arracher le sablier à ses doigts, mais sans succès. L'objet flamboyait de plus en plus, et la lumière brûlait même légèrement ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les protège à l'aide de la manche de sa veste. La sensation de brûlure dans ses doigts devint si insupportable qu'il essaya de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Autour de lui, les couleurs se brouillèrent et entrèrent dans une ronde frénétique, plus douloureuse que tout ce dont il avait eu l'expérience auparavant. Puis, dans une tentative finale de cri étranglé, tout devint noir.

*~*~*

Quand il osa finalement ouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva pelotonné dans une embrasure de porte, et il dut se rattraper pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le trottoir dur et froid. Il haleta ce premier souffle lui sembla complètement nouveau, comme celui d'une créature émergeant pour la première fois de sa vie des ténèbres des profondeurs, et lui rappela fortement sa première gorgée d'air quand il avait émergé du lac de Poudlard à la fin de la Seconde Tâche. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner, mais n'arriva pas à distraire son attention de la scène qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Le chaos total.

Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne venait pas de transplaner au milieu d'un pays en guerre : il y avait du verre partout dans la rue en face de lui. Il vacilla et tomba assis par terre, encore tout étourdi par son voyage inattendu. Etait-ce un autre Portoloin ? Il agrippa sa baguette magique dans sa poche quand la pensée traversa son esprit engourdi, l'autre main serrant toujours le sablier. Il fixa l'objet pendant un instant, le tenant à bout de bras pendant l'examen, une expression méfiante apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage. _Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose qui peut penser par lui-même si tu ne vois pas où est son cerveau_… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil de Mr Weasley. Enfin capable de le détacher de ses doigts, il le fourra dans sa poche et se remit à regarder la scène. On aurait dit la fin du monde : des gens couverts de blessures et de coupures diverses gisaient çà et là, entourés d'ambulanciers Moldus, les blessés les plus graves transportés sur des brancards et emmenés dans une des nombreuses ambulances garées non loin de là, qui de temps en temps émettaient un hurlement aigu dès qu'elles se précipitaient dans les rues encombrées de Londres. Maintenant Harry savait où il se trouvait. Il avait lancé un coup d'œil furtif à un panneau accroché au coin d'un immeuble, où le nom de la rue se trouvait inscrit. Monmouth Street, WC2. Centre de Londres. Et si sa mémoire lui était fidèle, quelque part près de Covent Garden.

– Reculez, s'il vous plaît, reculez !

Il entendit une voix qui s'approchait de lui rapidement, quelque peu tremblante et manquant d'autorité – mais cette voix retint son attention et le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Ce ne pouvait pas être… non, c'était impossible… 

Puis cette voix trouva son écho dans sa tête, le souvenir d'une conversation entendue par hasard dans les Trois Balais…

_" J'étais Directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques à l'époque, et j'ai été l'un des premiers dépêchés sur les lieux après que Black ait tué tous ces gens. Je… je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver… "_

Il s'agissait bien de Cornélius Fudge, mais pas de celui que Harry connaissait. Cet homme avait bien dix ans de moins ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, paniqués par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, et il avait l'air incroyablement embarrassé dans son costume Moldu en tweed. Il ne jeta même pas un second regard à Harry. Celui-ci tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice, qui en ce moment lui faisait mal pour une raison inconnue. Harry plissa les yeux pendant une seconde tandis qu'il enregistrait toutes ces informations. Mr Fudge avait manifestement d'autres soucis à l'esprit, et Harry se mit à s'éloigner le long du mur pour observer la scène à distance. Le cratère au milieu de la rue était encore fumant. Des fissures dans le trottoir sortaient de l'épicentre comme des doigts décharnés, cruels, rampant vers les survivants à ses bords. Et, à en juger par les tas de lambeaux et les corps recouverts par des draps dans la rue, il semblait y en avoir bien peu.

Harry se retourna vers la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. La prise de conscience le frappa si violemment qu'il en était malade – physiquement. Toute couleur quitta son visage en même temps que le contenu de son estomac. Il avait le vertige, et se sentait faible, comme s'il avait fait un tour dans toutes les cheminées du monde par la Poudre de Cheminette après avoir mangé un plat indien lourd avec du curry. Heureusement Fudge ne l'avait pas vu, et s'était remis au travail, conseillant çà et là les équipes d'Oubliators de garder leurs baguettes hors des regards des curieux, vu le nombre de Moldus dont ils avaient à se cacher. Il y avait aussi la question, peu importante, d'un sorcier acculé à un mur à l'autre bout de la petite place, véritable ombre dont les lèvres remuaient silencieusement, très rapidement. L'homme, qu'on remarquait facilement à cause de la robe de sorcier qu'il portait, avait les yeux grand ouverts, les cheveux légèrement balayés en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, et tremblait violemment, en proie à un mélange de peur et de fureur presque hystérique. C'était un homme au bord de la folie. Un homme qui n'était que trop conscient du destin qui l'attendait. Un homme qui, à peine quelques jours auparavant, avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher par les actions d'un certain petit rat. 

– Sirius… murmura Harry.

Harry regardait toujours lorsque Sirius fut emmené des sorciers de la Brigade d'Elite lourdement armés, habillés comme des inspecteurs de la police judiciaire Moldue, lui passèrent les menottes sans qu'il oppose aucune résistance – l'expression satisfaite de leur visage était suffisante pour donner envie à Harry l'envie de vider de nouveau son estomac. Sirius promena un regard désespéré autour de la place, sachant qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance d'être cru son regard passa à travers Harry comme il était passé à travers bien d'autres, avant qu'on le pousse dans une voiture du Ministère qui l'emmena à toute vitesse loin de la scène – son cri étranglé, désespéré, résonna en écho autour de la petite place. Sa réservation de douze ans à l'hôtel Azkaban venait d'être confirmée.

Harry ravala l'envie de vomir de nouveau et s'aventura hors de sa cachette, au milieu des débris. Le sablier devait être une sorte de Retourneur de Temps – mais un Retourneur de Temps horriblement faussé. Il avait eu l'impression que ce genre de machin pouvait seulement vous ramener quelques heures en arrière, pas des _années_… et qui donc le lui avait envoyé ? Et comment l'avait-il réglé ? Et surtout – il aurait donné tout l'or de Gringotts pour le savoir – comment était-il censé rentrer chez lui ? Qui que ce soit qui ait organisé tout cela, quelques soient les moyens utilisés, il avait parfaitement réussi. Harry était maintenant complètement coincé dans ce qui, à l'évidence, semblait être Londres au début du mois de novembre 1981, juste après l'explosion de gaz tragique qui avait entraîné tant d'évènements qu'il en avait de nouveau le vertige rien que d'essayer d'y penser. Un écho de la voix aux intonations impératives de Dumbledore résonna dans sa tête… _il ne faut pas qu'on vous voie_… et pour une fois, il décida de suivre cet ordre à la lettre, car il se rendait soudain compte de ce qui lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent. La parfaite occasion de le retrouver. Quelqu'un qui n'allait pas être à la mauvaise extrémité d'un Sortilège d'Amnésie à la fin de la journée. Le témoin manquant des rapports.

_Hermione va me tuer_, pensa-t-il en descendant la rue, hélant un taxi pour l'emmener à l'hôpital Charing Cross.

*~*~*

– Harry !

Silence.

– Harry, espèce de sale garnement ! Ramène ton lamentable petit derrière en bas des escaliers et viens tondre la pelouse ! Ça commence à ressembler à la Forêt Amazonienne !

Un silence, de nouveau. La tante Pétunia soupira. Peut-être qu'il était mort, finalement. Elle suggéra cette possibilité à Vernon, qui avait enfoncé son propre énorme derrière dans le fauteuil à côté du feu électrique tout neuf. Il leva à peine les yeux.

– On peut toujours rêver, marmonna-t-il derrière son journal.

*~*~*~*~*

Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre, enfin ! J Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils arrivent très lentement. Mais je ne désespère pas d'en venir à bout un jour. J'adore vraiment cette histoire, et je préfère apporter à sa traduction tout le soin et l'attention qu'elle mérite. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, ainsi que les autres en attendant, bisous à tous ! :o)

Belphégor ~ la Bizarre ! ~ J 


	3. Réunions et Railleries

****

Le Témoin Inconnu

__

Une histoire de Athena_Arena, traduite par Belphegor

__

Chapitre 2 : Réunions et Railleries

Harry se sentait vraiment minuscule, assis à l'arrière du taxi qui descendait Leicester Square à toute vitesse, tentant un demi-tour pour lutter contre l'embouteillage qui encombrait Charring Cross Road. Le chauffeur, dans une ignorance bienheureuse, babillait sans arrêt à propos de la soi-disant " explosion de gaz " avec l'air d'un vétéran de guerre.

– Et ouais, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est cet énorme " BOUM ! " et y avait de la poussière partout, 'voyez le genre, et ma dernière cliente hurlait comme une folle, la pauvre conne. Alors moi je me pointe et je me dis que je pourrais me mater un peu, histoire de voir comment ça se passe, 'voyez ?

Harry ne voyait pas, mais hocha quand même la tête d'un air absent.

– Ouais, bon, je crois que je suis tombé en plein dedans, 'voyez ? De la fumée partout, des gens qui hurlaient… me demande si quelqu'un y est resté… vous n'auriez pas vu plus, par hasard ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur – il préférait qu'on le laisse à ses pensées à lui. Le chauffeur le dévisagea en retour mais n'insista pas trop il détacha ses yeux du regard froid de Harry et les reporta sur la route. Les embouteillages de Londres s'étalaient dans toute leur gloire. La rue était bouchée, obscurcie par les taxis noirs et les bus des piétons haletants se faufilaient en courant çà et là devants les pare-brise, tandis que le chauffeur de taxi tapotait impatiemment des doigts sur le volant. Apparemment, il était facilement distrait.

– Nom d'un chien, fils, c'est une sacrée égratignure que vous avez là ! dit-il en levant les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il parlait de sa cicatrice. Comment vous vous êtes dégoté ça ?

– Si je vous le disais… dit Harry lentement, levant la tête pour à son tour le fixer dans le rétroviseur, les yeux étincelants. Vous ne me croiriez jamais.

– Ah ouais ? rigola le chauffeur, un sourcil levé. Et pourquoi ça ?

Mais Harry ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'entendre la réponse. Ayant lu sur un panneau d'indication que l'hôpital ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres, il ouvrit tranquillement la portière du taxi. Le chauffeur le regarda avec ahurissement. 

– Ça ira pour moi, merci.

– Eh ! Et le prix de la course, alors ?

Harry avait un pied sur le trottoir et l'autre toujours dans le taxi. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un Gallion d'or. Il le jeta au chauffeur sidéré, qui secoua la tête d'un air stupéfait tandis que Harry le regardait avec espoir.

– Et je peux savoir ce que ce bidule est censé être ?

Harry claqua la portière et se pencha par la fenêtre du taxi.

– De l'or – de l'or massif. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de passer par le Trésor Public avant de rentrer au dépôt…

Et Harry disparut en un clin d'œil dans la foule de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital avant que le chauffeur puisse articuler un mot de protestation. Il se contenta de secouer à nouveau la tête, marmonna " Ces gosses… " et rangea celui-là dans la catégorie " clients perdus ". Il n'accorda même pas un regard à la pièce d'or massif.

*~*~*

Le grand chien noir galopait sur le trottoir de Magnolia Crescent à une telle allure qu'un passant aurait juré qu'il était pressé. L'animal laissait sa langue pendre paresseusement il respirait rapidement, haletant d'un air essoufflé. Sa course ralentit peut à peu, pour finalement s'arrêter devant le portail du numéro 25. Il s'assit un moment et regarda la porte d'entrée d'un air inquisiteur, pendant que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient derrière lui.

– Franchement, Patmol… murmura d'une voix essoufflée le propriétaire de bruits de pas lorsqu'il rattrapa finalement la bête. Tu essayes de me tuer ? Nous n'avons plus seize ans depuis longtemps, grâce au Ciel…

Le chien leva la tête vers lui, le museau animé d'une expression qui ressemblait à un sourire malicieux. Il se leva d'un bond, parvint avec une adresse étonnante à ouvrir la petite grille à l'aide de son énorme patte maladroite et trottina à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée. Le compagnon du chien semblait un peu hésitant il traversa le jardin à pas lents et mesurés, comme si la rencontre qui les attendait constituait une menace imminente. 

– L'adorable Arabella a un faible pour les chats, si je me souviens bien ?

Patmol hocha la tête d'un air malin. Son compagnon sembla hésiter entre agacement et hilarité. 

– Et je suppose que le fait que tu ne puisses pas débarquer sur son perron dans ta forme humaine, vu que tu nous joues la carte du meurtrier en fuite, est bien commode ? Hm ?

L'homme secoua la tête un sourire de maraudeur, espiègle, vint éclairer son visage pâle, puis il appuya finalement sur la sonnette.

– Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais…

– Par contre, c'est dingue ce que d'autres peuvent changer… coupa la voix de la femme qui ouvrit la porte. Remus ! Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiches devant ma porte à cette heure impossible ?

Remus Lupin sourit d'un air radieux à sa vieille amie en la prenant dans ses bras. 

– Arabella Figg. Ça fait des siècles, hein ?

– Tu l'as dit !

La vieille dame eut un sourire si immense qu'il aurait pu traverser les fuseaux horaires. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le chien.

– Un nouvel ami, Remus ?

Patmol se redressa, légèrement nerveux. Remus le remarqua.

– Du calme, mon vieux, dit-il en caressant la tête du chien, recevant un grognement agacé en réponse. En fait, ce chien explique en partie ma visite. Comment avance la recherche sur les Moldus ? Je vois que tu t'es fait un joli petit déguisement…

– Oh ? pouffa la vieille dame. Tu parles de Mamie Nova ? Oui, ils n'y voient que du feu…

Et à ce moment, elle passa la main devant son visage une petite pluie d'étincelles roses tomba, dévoilant la véritable apparence de celle qui se cachait derrière le déguisement du sortilège. On aurait dit que la main de la vieille dame chassait les rides de son visages, révélant au passage une expression qui était nettement plus familière à Remus Lupin et à son ami à quatre pattes. Ses cheveux ruisselèrent de nouveau de couleur, passant du blanc au brun en une cascade fluide, le visage rajeunit, les dents blanchirent, et la couleur des yeux devint plus vibrante que jamais, changeant d'un gris brumeux à un bleu de velours sombre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle poussa un profond soupir.

– C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit Remus avec un grand sourire. _Maintenant_, je vais pouvoir te montrer comme je suis heureux de te voir…

– Hé là ! s'écria Arabella en reculant d'un pas dans le couloir de sa maison mitoyenne parfaitement ordinaire, puis faisant signe d'entrer au chien et à Remus qui ferma la porte derrière eux. N'y pense même pas, mon petit monsieur. Je t'ai dans le collimateur, moi. Une tasse de thé, ça te dit ? dit-elle depuis la cuisine.

– Euh, oui, un bon thé aux herbes serait parfait…

– Et pour ton compère, ce sera quoi ?

Remus retint nerveusement sa respiration. _Nous y voilà._

– Il préfère sa Bièraubeurre à peine tiède, si tu n'as pas oublié. 

Il entendit un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise puis Arabella le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce fut ce moment que Sirius choisit pour s'avancer dans la lumière.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique un peu.

*~*~*

La panne de l'écrivain avait encore frappé Claudia. Assise dans la serre avec la machine à écrire en Braille sur les genoux, elle serra les paupières intensément, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tentait encore une fois de rappeler à elle le souvenir qu'elle avait enterré dans sa mémoire pendant si longtemps avec toutes les inepties qu'elle avait débité tout au long des années. Dans ses moments les plus bizarres, elle essayait toujours de coucher ses sentiments sur le papier. Les petits points frappés sur la page épaisse formaient, comme les rouages d'un mécanisme colossal, les mots d'un langage qu'elle ne visualiserait jamais. C'était de loin la plus grande difficulté que sa blessure lui avait imposée ; maintenant, elle se rendait compte de combien son petit monde dépendait du pouvoir des mots écrits. Que ce soit une note qu'elle laissait à la hâte sur un post-it au bureau, ou bien le roman terminé dont elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais publié, les mots avaient toujours été son échappatoire personnel. Grâce à eux, elle avait la possibilité de devenir une entité totalement différente, et de se libérer finalement du monde imaginaire dans lequel elle flottait avant de se réveiller le matin, prête à affronter la réalité.

Pour le moment, ce monde imaginaire était devenu son monde réel. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux le matin, c'était toujours la même brume blanchâtre qui l'accueillait, constituée de couleurs inexistantes, sur laquelle elle avait fermé les yeux la veille au soir. Et bien que son mode de vie n'avait subi que peu de changements radicaux – un réaménagement de son bureau encombré de Londres, plus de travail à la maison – la possibilité constante de s'abandonner à son monde imaginaire et de s'asseoir devant sa machine à écrire en Braille, et ce tous les jours que Dieu fait, devenait parfois trop difficile à supporter.

Et lorsque le monde imaginaire prenait le pas sur la réalité, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule forme de rédemption. Sortir tout cela d'elle-même et le coucher sur papier. Elle leva les doigts devant elle comme une arme, le regard immobile et impassible, et se mit à taper.

__

" Un petit garçon était assis au bord du lit, dévisageant sans ciller la femme déchue gisant devant lui. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Puis elle devina sa présence et tendit la main… "

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, essayant de se souvenir de la conversation qui avait suivi. Ces heures sombres, immédiatement après " l'explosion de gaz ", comptaient parmi celles qui l'inspiraient le plus. Ses autres sens avaient semblé en suractivité ce jour-là, comme pour compenser la disparition soudaine de sa vue en accentuant tout le reste. C'était de la sirène qu'elle se rappelait le mieux. Même si on l'avait classée en tant que " blessé valide ", on l'avait tout de même emmenée très tôt loin du cratère la police n'avait presque pas remarqué sa silhouette courbée, ou l'ambulance la conduisant vers les urgences. Elle se rappelait les coups sourds qui résonnaient dans sa tête tandis que l'ambulance remontait les rues encombrées de Londres à toute vitesse… ainsi que l'éclair qui lui avait coûté la vue, et qui se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle portait une main à son front et qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres. Et enfin, le noir et le silence qui avaient accompagné sa perte de conscience. Apparemment, c'était devenu trop dur.

Et de là résultait cette conversation qu'elle tentait à présent de coucher sur le papier. Elle ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude si cette scène avait été vraiment réelle, ou bien si son cerveau l'avait créée de toutes pièces pour expliquer ces instants de ténèbres qui avaient suivi l'explosion, et toute la bizarrerie de ce qui l'avait précédé. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été réveillée par une voix, aux tons jeunes mais avec l'air sous-jacent de quelqu'un qui avait déjà été confronté au Mal. C'était une voix vibrant d'une compassion comme on ne lui avait jamais manifestée, ni avant ni depuis lors. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir réentendue des millions de fois après cela, et plus récemment dans ce cri déchirant qui lui avait transpercé le cœur et l'âme, cette nuit de juin. C'était tellement difficile de se rappeler avec précision quand elle n'était même pas sûre que ce cri ait été réel. Mais il n'était pas faux de dire que, depuis lors, elle manquait complètement du simple concept de réalité. Pour elle, voir, c'était croire.

Qu'avait dit la voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si rassurante dans ces moments sombres ? Etait-ce juste un autre rêve ou bien tout cela faisait-il partie d'un schéma bien plus important ? Claudia arracha le papier de la machine à écrire en Braille avec un cri de frustration et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce, jusqu'à l'entendre rebondir sur la baie vitrée de la serre. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être normale, et ne pas passer une journée sans avoir l'air d'une victime du Syndrome de la Guerre du Golfe ? Et surtout, arriverait-elle à découvrir tout cela avant de perdre la dernière prise sur la réalité qu'il pouvait bien lui rester ? Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, traçant les quelques rides précoces avec une mélancolie triste qui s'alourdissait. Et cela, c'était un sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais capturer avec des mots.

*~*~*

Le chaos complet régnait dans l'hôpital. Harry entra en silence. Pas une fois il ne fut interpellé par le petit groupe de policiers parlant à quelques témoins, dont il remarqua l'expression d'hébétude paisible en plus des bleus et des coupures de leur visage. Un malheureux sergent de police essayait d'obtenir le nom d'un homme qui affirmait être le seul et unique Père Noël, et ce avec une confiance frappante. Puis Harry aperçut un individu qui, l'air mal à l'aise, glissa ce qui ressemblait fortement à une baguette magique dans la poche de sa veste. Les Oubliators du Ministère de la Magie étaient à leur poste. Harry aplatit immédiatement sa frange pour dissimuler sa cicatrice il se sentit un peu nerveux lorsque l'Oubliator passa près de lui sans lui accorder un regard en passant la double porte pour entrer dans une salle. Techniquement, Harry n'avait que quinze mois, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le tapota une fois de sa baguette magique et le métamorphosa discrètement en casquette pour dissimuler ses cheveux noirs et fous qui constituaient une de ses marques de fabrique. Et voilà. Facile comme tout. Après l'avoir enfoncée sur sa tignasse en bataille et fourré les mèches folles derrière les oreilles, il jeta un coup d'œil alentours avant de se glisser dans l'ombre de l'Oubliator. Il entra dans la salle par la double porte avant que l'infirmière en chef n'ait levé les yeux.

Les hôpitaux n'étaient pas étrangers à Harry. Loin de là. Durant toute son enfance chez les Dursley, sa malchance chronique – sans parler de la brutalité de Dudley lorsqu'il " jouait à la bagarre " lui avait rapporté un nombre considérable de factures médicales. Bras cassé, saignement de nez, cheville foulée due au mémorable incident sur le toit de la cantine de l'école… Et jusqu'ici, son séjour à Poudlard ne s'était pas révélé très différent. Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où il n'avait pas passé une bonne partie du dernier trimestre cloué à l'infirmerie à cause d'une quelconque affectation. Basilic, Détraqueur, ou quoi que ce soit, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui en voulait à sa vie. Néanmoins, la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux fit tomber son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Manifestement, il venait d'entrer dans une sorte de salle d'attente, car il voyait un homme assis sur une chaise, la tête baissée de stupéfaction et de chagrin, agrippant dans une main tremblante un gobelet de ce café minable qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux. Se sentant horriblement mal à l'aise, Harry resta un moment près de la porte, tandis que l'étranger avalait son café à petites gorgées, semblant savourer le peu de goût que contenait le liquide marron. L'homme avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise dans son vieux jean il changea de position sur son siège pour poser son verre et plongea à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Son visage demeura tourné vers le sol lorsque Harry essaya de passer devant lui. Le garçon n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'étranger quand ce dernier laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé mais tout à fait audible, venant du plus profond de sa gorge – un son qui serra si fort la gorge de Harry qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire halte.

– Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant en s'arrêtant près de l'homme il n'obtient aucune réaction. Est-ce que ça va ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? 

A cela l'homme leva les yeux – des yeux un peu rougis et bouffis, comme s'il n'avait autorisé qu'aujourd'hui le flot de chagrin qui le noyait depuis une éternité à se déverser sur le sol froid carrelé de blanc. Il regarda Harry un instant, puis fixa de nouveau ses pieds.

– Non, fils, je vais bien, je…

Puis il s'interrompit, frissonna imperceptiblement, et regarda de nouveau Harry. Ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts, alertes et vifs, humides de larmes causées par la perte qu'il venait de subir. Mais ce que dit l'étranger ensuite bouleversa Harry au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

– Par tous les quartiers de la lune ! murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux, comme s'il commençait à perdre sérieusement contact avec la réalité. James ! C'est toi ?

Harry se rendit soudain compte que respirer était une fonction corporelle vitale, mais qu'il était incapable d'accomplir. Il recula d'un pas, comme frappé par la foudre.

– Euh, non, euh… désolé, parvint-il à bafouiller, réalisant soudain l'identité de la personne assise juste en face de lui. Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

– Oui, je suppose, dit Remus Lupin, qui baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol d'un air abattu. Pardon, c'est juste que vous ressemblez de façon frappante à un de mes amis qui récemment… 

Il se racla la gorge pour tenter d'étouffer le sanglot qui venait.

– … Qui est décédé récemment.

– Je suis désolé, se surprit à dire Harry tout en tirant un siège pour s'asseoir en face de son futur professeur à Poudlard. Vous voulez en parler ?

Remus releva la tête, un peu surpris son visage reflétait la réplique exacte du trouble qui s'agitait dans l'esprit de Harry en ce moment. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps. Il savait que quelqu'un, quelque part entre les murs époque Victorienne de cet énorme hôpital détenait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il s'était jamais posées. Mais là maintenant, juste en face de lui, se tenait une personne qui pouvait répondre à toutes les autres.

Remus soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur de miel brun, d'où les fines mèches grises qui étaient plus familières à Harry étaient absentes.

– Il est mort il y a environ une semaine. Avec sa femme. Les meilleurs amis du monde, je les connaissais depuis toujours…

Sa voix mourut et il se baissa pour ramasser sa tasse de café.

– Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. 

– Ça aide de parler, dit instantanément Harry qui ne voulait pas perdre l'opportunité d'obtenir des souvenirs immédiats. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un ado comme ça, au hasard, mais je sais écouter.

Remus lui jeta un regard légèrement soupçonneux. Harry regardait d'un air distrait la tasse de café que Remus serrait toujours dans ses mains, évitant de croiser son regard de crainte de révéler plus. Le silence les enveloppa tandis que tous deux se perdaient dans leur pensées propres, l'un heureusement inconscient du lien intime qui le raccrochait à l'autre. Puis Remus poussa un nouveau soupir.

– James et Lily. Ils sont morts dans… dans un…

Remus s'interrompit, prenant Harry pour un Moldu, et s'éclaircit la voix.

– …Dans un accident de voiture. Heurtés de plein fouet – ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils ont laissé leur petit bébé aussi, le petit Harry. Il n'a même pas dix-huit mois, Dieu le bénisse. Il a les yeux de sa mère.

Harry trouva soudain ses lacets de chaussure absolument captivants.

– Désolé, arriva-t-il à murmurer d'une voix étouffée avant de ressentir le besoin de s'arrêter là pour empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Remus lui tapota gentiment le dos avec un sourire affectueux.

– Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être une réincarnation de James ? dit-il avec un petit rire. C'était tout lui, ça. Toujours en train de s'excuser même s'il n'avait rien fait. Mais ça, c'est oublier le fait que la plupart du temps, il avait effectivement fait quelque chose…

Remus était perdu dans ses souvenirs – quelque chose d'étrange à voir chez une personne aussi jeune – mais il fut bientôt de retour dans la réalité.

– Et maintenant il y a tout ça…

– Quoi, tout ça ? demanda Harry d'un ton inquisiteur, bien qu'il sût exactement où la conversation était sur le point de déboucher.

– Vous avez dû en entendre parler… cette – cette explosion de gaz… vers Covent Garden.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air morne.

– Un autre de mes amis – Peter – il a été pris dans cette explosion… il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de lui. Littéralement. On m'a parlé d'un doigt, je crois…

Ici, la voix de Remus s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

– Cette semaine a été tellement… James, Lily, Peter… et Sirius… Il ne me reste plus rien…

Remus se mordit la lèvre, tandis que l'expression juvénile de son visage fatigué disparaissait, effacée par des larmes qui n'auraient jamais dû couler. Harry se redressa, plus déterminé que jamais. Il enleva sa casquette, passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais en bataille et fixa Remus d'un air résolu. Remus leva les yeux.

– N'abandonnez pas – pas encore. Rien n'est jamais ce qu'il paraît être. Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour nous surprendre, nous attendre au tournant, écraser tout ce en quoi nous croyons, de sorte que notre propre existence semble être réduite à un tas de cendres. Mais ne croyez jamais que les choses ne changeront pas. Il y a des gens par ici qui se soucient de vous, professeur Lupin. Il y en aura toujours. Ne perdez pas l'espoir.

Et Harry partit en un éclair, sautant de sa chaise vers la double porte à l'autre bout du couloir avant que Remus ne puisse réagir.

Remus resta assis là une bonne minute avant de comprendre les paroles de cet étrange garçon. Car à cet instant des plus sombres, ces paroles semblaient avoir un sens. Et lorsque Remus rappelait à lui ce souvenir qui parfois se perdait dans le chaos et le chagrin qui marquerait pour toujours la fin d'automne de cette année fatidique, il se disait que finalement, ce garçon avait été la voix de la raison – la ressemblance à James – le fait qu'il connaissait son nom – ces yeux verts et perçants qui semblaient pouvoir discerner toute la valeur d'une âme et la rendre à son propriétaire sur un plateau d'argent. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu l'impression de devenir fou, il aurait pu jurer que ce garçon était un Potter, une sorte d'ange gardien envoyé d'en haut pour lui rendre un peu de bon sens. 

Il avala le reste de son café au goût affreux, et renvoya l'incident dans un coin de sa tête tandis qu'il attrapait son manteau pour faire face à la gifle du froid de l'hiver londonien qui s'annonçait.

*~*~*

Harry avait l'impression d'errer dans l'hôpital depuis des heures il était toujours à la recherche d'une victime qui aurait été admise récemment, et qui pourrait être celle qu'il cherchait. Il était stupéfait de voir que les infirmières ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et remarquaient à peine sa présence – le regard de certaines lui passait carrément au travers comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry finissait par se dire que cette petite balade dans le passé dissimulait bien plus de surprises qu'il ne l'aurait cru au début. Quelque soit le sorcier qui avait enchanté ce sablier, il avait fait du bon boulot.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de gens à qui il avait parlé, mais aurait pu dire sans se mouiller qu'il avait fouillé chaque salle de chaque couloir du Charring Cross Hospital. Ce serait déjà une chance de tomber sur une autre victime de l'explosion suffisamment consciente pour faire la différence entre un chien et un rat.

Harry tenta sa chance avec une dernière chambre plus sombre que les autres, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il appuya le nez en s'approchant, rafraîchissant sa cicatrice contre le verre froid tout en examinant une jeune femme couchée en chien de fusil, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Elle ne bougeait pas Harry ne distinguait que ses épaules qui s'affaissaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration, l'une légèrement en décalage avec l'autre. Elle pleurait. Ses cheveux – des boucles d'une riche couleur acajou – s'emmêlaient et s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller comme un océan d'araignées, comme une beauté soignée que l'on aurait négligée. Harry fut un instant captivé par cette silhouette sauvage, comme un animal emprisonné dans un zoo, qu'une blessure empêcherait de s'enfuir. Il secoua tristement la tête.

Harry allait reculer lorsqu'une aide soignante s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule quand il détourna finalement le regard.

_ Tu peux aller lui parler, si tu veux.

Elle sourit, prenant apparemment Harry pour un ami ou un parent. Il la regarda, les sourcils haussés dans une expression incrédule, mais elle hocha la tête d'un air rassurant et partit dans une autre direction. Harry se retourna vers la fenêtre. La femme n'avait pas bougé, mais sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus régulière. Respirant un grand coup, il poussa la porte et entra.

Harry aurait juré que l'odeur écœurante des antiseptiques qui constituaient l'atmosphère principale d'un hôpital était encre plus prenante dans cette chambre. Son estomac se serra pour la énième fois de la journée puis il souffla enfin, satisfait du fait que personne n'allait venir lui demander des comptes. Il alla jusqu'au chevet de la femme, s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur pour regarder devant lui, réfléchir, et laisser les ténèbres l'envahir et l'apaiser après le chaos et la frénésie de la journée.

Après un instant, il se leva, fit les cent pas jusqu'au pied du lit, et se mit à farfouiller dans les notes du docteur. Les feuilles étaient couvertes d'une écriture typiquement illisible, pire que celle de Ron, et il ne distinguait pas un mot dans la lumière de la lune qui descendait dans la chambre. Il regagna son siège près du lit, et se pencha avec appréhension pour allumer la lumière. L'ampoule brilla dangereusement, la lumière qui en jaillit sembla inonder la pièce, mais ne réussit pas à tirer de son sommeil la principale occupante. Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement les sourcils, surpris par son absence de réaction, mais reporta bientôt son attention sur les notes.

_ Claudia Darlington, murmura-t-il doucement, comme si le moindre bruit importun allait chasser toute la paix et la tranquillité qui ne semblaient exister que dans cette pièce. Age : vingt-cinq ans. Dégénérescence oculaire accélérée causée par…

Il s'interrompit, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, mais pas parce que l'écriture était de nouveau indéchiffrable.

_ Entités inconnues. La patiente se plait d'une douleur violente aux yeux, due à une surexposition à la lumière. Réaction visuelle : zéro. Une nuit d'observation et de calmants recommandés. Date et heure d'admission : 02/11/81, 11h30.

Et entre parenthèses, jetés hâtivement dans un coin de la feuille d'admission, étaient écrits les mots "Explosion de gaz de Covent Garden".

Harry avala sa salive. C'était elle. La victime numéro trente-six. Celle dont le Ministère n'avait pas modifié la mémoire. Et pourtant, en sachant cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la réveiller. Si vraiment on ne lui avait effacé aucun souvenir, alors l'incompréhension totale qui régnait probablement dans son esprit devait être abominable. Pour les Moldus, la magie était un élément de fiction, utilisé pour manipuler les gens et leur faire croire en des histoires merveilleuses, fantastiques, qui captivaient l'imagination de sorte qu'on souhaitaient qu'elle fussent vraies. Et n'importe quelle personne, même la plus solide, à qui on ne ferait connaître que le côté le plus obscur et dangereux de l'histoire, serait anéanti.

Soudain, la femme – Claudia – remue un peu et se retourna sur le dos, fixant apparemment le plafond sans aucune expression. Harry sursauta. Il n'y avait aucune couleur sur son visage – seulement une pâleur mortelle qui contrastait avec ce à quoi il avait pu ressembler dans la matinée. Des bandes étaient collées sur ses yeux, fixés cruellement autour de sa tête, si serrés qu'ils lui rentraient dans la peau en laissant des marques là où le bandage avait glissé. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était éveillée ou endormie ses entraves la privaient injustement du simple droit d'exprimer son degré de conscience.

_ Bonjour… ! murmura-t-elle soudain timidement, comme si le son même de sa voix lui était étranger. Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Je sens que vous êtes là…

_ Oui, se prit à dire Harry, tirant sa chaise près du lit. Bonjour.

Claudia sourit, légèrement amusée.

_ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes.

_ Ce n'est pas important, là tout de suite, dit Harry, obéissant à une envie soudaine de lui prendre la main et de la lui serrer pour la rassurer. Il s'interrompit un instant, puis :

_ Vous pouvez deviner ?

Il sentit Claudia frotter sa main de ses doigts aux ongles délicatement vernis de rouge, mais encore incrustés de débris et de poussières. Il autorisa sa main à remonter lentement sa manche, et pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea lorsqu'elle passa sa main dessus. L'expression de son visage à elle était difficile à déchiffrer : légèrement étourdie mais profondément intriguée par ce que Harry avait à lui offrir. Elle suivit la ligne de son menton, de sa mâchoire que la maturité qui venait commençait à forcir légèrement, et il sentit la progression continuer naturellement le long de sa tempe, jusqu'à ce que le doigt atteigne sa cicatrice. Là, il s'arrêta, s'attarda un instant avant qu'elle ne retire sa main aussi brusquement que si elle avait été brûlée.

_ Vous êtes… vous êtes l'un d'entre _eux_, siffla-t-elle nerveusement. Harry la sentit se raidir.

_Que voulez-vous dire, Claudia, demanda-t-il en guise de réponse, par "l'un d'entre _eux_" ?

_ Eux… comme les hommes sur la place.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire comment ils s'appelaient ?

Harry savait qu'il la bousculait. Mais son cœur traînait un sentiment de désespoir urgent qui le poussait à poser les questions nécessaires à sa cause.

_ Sirius, dit-elle avec autant de confiance que si elle disait son propre nom. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Le croyait-elle donc coupable ? N'avait-elle rien vu ?

Et puis…

_ Il ne l'a pas fait.

_ Fait quoi ? murmura Harry, osant à peine y croire.

_ Il n'a pas fait exploser la rue. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre – un petit homme… rond… qui ressemblait à un rat…

Elle s'interrompit et frissonna involontairement.

_ C'était lui. Sirius est innocent.

Harry laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement la nervosité accumulée en lui suivit. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour convaincre un jury. Il fallait qu'il obtienne le tableau complet, dans toute son horrible gloire. Il avala à nouveau sa salive.

_ Claudia, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle garda le silence et se tourna vers lui dans la pénombre. Dans le clair-obscur de la lampe, elle ressemblait à une force redoutable, une personne que jamais on n'oserait contrarier en pleine capacité de ses moyens. Le contraste entre ses cheveux et son visage qui pâlissait rapidement la faisait paraître de plus en plus puissante. Et, compte tenu des informations qu'elle détenait, Harry se dit qu'elle le savait.

_ Pourquoi je te raconterais, à toi ? dit-elle soudain d'un ton brusque, un éclair de colère passant sur son visage aux sourcils froncés. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Tu ne me connais même pas.

Elle se redressa tout d'un coup, agitée, et se mit à tâtonner autour d'elle dans le noir. 

_ Je vais appeler une infirmière et…

Mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle. Quand elle étendit le bras vers la sonnette, il lui attrapa le poignet d'une main ferme et ne desserra pas l'étreinte de ses doigts froids. Elle tourna vers lui un regard glacé et suivit de nouveau sa cicatrice avec un doigt de sa main libre.

_ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? dit Harry avec plus d'amertume qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je veux retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents ?

Elle se figea en entendant cela, et sa main qu'elle avait levée pour appeler à l'aide s'abaissa. Harry la lâcha immédiatement son bras retomba à son côté, comme privé d'énergie ou de sensation. Il sentait les yeux posés sur lui, défiant la limite que le sortilège avait imposé à ses sens et exigeant des réponses, comme lui. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et soupira.

_ Le petit homme, dans la rue, dit-il lentement, est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Il les a trahis – ils ont été assassinés grâce à ses renseignements. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

Les pensées se mélangeaient dans la tête de Claudia, mais Harry distingua bientôt le début d'une possibilité sur son visage fatigué.

_ Tes parents…, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Lily et James ?

Harry baissa la tête, laissant le silence parler pour lui. Elle commença par murmurer des idées pour elle-même, d'une voix à peine audible bien que Harry tendît l'oreille. puis elle se redressa avec un air de défi, prête à parler. Harry la regarda avec espoir tandis qu'elle racontait.

_ J'étais assise sur un banc. Il y avait un chien, une grosse bête noire. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose. Et quand je me suis retournée, il n'était plus là.

Elle respirait péniblement, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces pour dépasser l'éclair aveuglant pour récupérer ses derniers souvenirs visuels.

_ Il y avait un homme à la place. Un grand type maigre aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux clairs. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a repéré l'homme au visage rond – Pettigrow, tu as dit ? – à l'autre côté de la place. Je les ai vus se disputer. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était en colère – tellement, tellement en colère…

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux bandés, retenues par les pansements qu'elle tentait désespérément d'enlever maintenant, les doigts recourbés et tremblants. N'y arrivant pas, elle gémit doucement de frustration.

_ Attendez, fit doucement Harry en se penchant pour défaire l'attache sur le côté de sa tête. 

Il déroula les bandages lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les pansements qui cachait ses yeux. Il tendit la main pour les retirer, mais elle l'écarta pour les retirer elle-même. Harry distingua ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures verticales sur ses paupières et ses cils bien qu'elle les gardât fermés, serrant les paupières et s'imposant une douleur intense pour la suite de l'histoire. Elle gardait ses mains sur ses yeux.

_ Même en ce moment, je ressens encore ses émotions comme je n'ai jamais rien ressenti auparavant. Il était bouleversé, plus que tout. Il fallait qu'il surmonte son propre chagrin, et fasse son choix. Il voulait se venger – mais n'a pas pu. Le petit homme a été exceptionnellement sournois. Il a poussé Sirius, est allé en trébuchant jusqu'au milieu du carrefour, et s'est mit à l'accuser. A hurler comme un possédé… il n'avait même pas été provoqué. Il a hurlé, " Lily et James, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu ? " mais derrière le dos il tenait ce long bâton noir, poli, avec des bouts blancs. Il a marmonné quelque chose en latin, une espèce d'incantation. et après tout cela, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de la lumière. La lumière, la brûlure, la…

Elle baissa la tête un moment, profondément concentrée – l'effort la faisait presque trembler. Dans l'obscurité épaisse de la chambre, Harry voyait ses paupières se soulever lentement, comme si chacune avait son propre poids énorme à porter. Et puis elle leva la tête.

Harry n'aurait pas pu dire un mot, même s'il l'avait voulu. Les yeux de Claudia, à présent grand ouverts, était le spectacle le plus magnétique, le plus mystique qu'il ait jamais vu. Toute couleur avait disparu de l'iris, qui se fondait dans le blanc neigeux du reste de l'œil, comme un morceau de glace que ses long cils sombres retenaient et empêchaient de fondre. Ces yeux étaient perçants et impassibles, comme d'interminables glaciers serpentant dans son regard, gelant la couleur à jamais. Ces yeux étaient d'une beauté tragique.

Néanmoins, l'effort qu'elle devait produire pour les garder ouverts avait semblé la conduire au bord de l'évanouissement Harry reprit donc les pansements de ses mains ouvertes et lui couvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il commença à ré-enrouler le bandage autour de sa tête Claudia ne fit entendre aucune protestation, comme si l'effort de raconter son histoire avait épuisé ses forces. Il termina en rattachant la bande, et l'aida à se rallonger avec précaution dans son lit, puis recula pour observer sa silhouette silencieuse pendant un petit moment. Sa respiration était paisible à présent, somnolant même. Elle avait joué son rôle pour l'instant.

_ Merci…, murmura-t-il. Il glissa discrètement la première page des notes du docteur dans la poche de sa veste et allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau.

_ Qu'étaient-ils ? marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Et toi, qu'es-tu ? Toutes ces histoires de baguettes, de sortilèges, de métamorphoses…

Harry retourna lentement vers le pied du lit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_ Vous découvrirez cela en temps utile, Claudia, chuchota-t-il. Et à ce moment-là vous en serez au cœur. La magie a sa manière de venir à vous. Je fais partie de cette magie, ils en faisaient partie. Vous en faites partie également. Profitez de votre ignorance, car la bataille la plus difficile est encore à venir.

Et puis partit.

Des années après, il était généralement reconnu que Claudia n'avait que très peu de souvenirs des heures suivant l'accident. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir eu un visiteur, un jeune garçon avec des mots rassurants, qui suggéraient pourtant que tout n'était pas encore joué. Et elle ne comprit jamais complètement comment elle s'était retrouvée en possession d'une longue tige de bois noir, que pour le moment elle agrippait sans le savoir dans son sommeil, ignorante du pouvoir que cette tige détenait. Cela devint simplement une partie du décor.

*~*~*

Arabella fut en grande partie calmée une fois un verre de scotch calé dans la main. Tout en écoutant le récit de Sirius, elle faisait distraitement tourner le liquide doré dans le verre, le laissant glisser doucement autour de la glace qui fondait lentement, ce que Remus trouvait être un parfait gâchis d'un tonique de qualité. Sirius avait parlé un long moment avant que le silence ne le rattrape. Elle avala le contenu de son verre d'un trait, sans beaucoup d'élégance.

_ Et je suis censée croire votre petite histoire, c'est ça ? souffla-t-elle, un sourcil levé, méfiante, en face du meurtrier célèbre en ce moment affalé sur son canapé à fleurs. Elle se leva et posa son verre sur la table basse.

_ Après toutes ces années, tu débarques ici sans un souci en tête, tu nous la joues _Trente Millions d'Amis_, et tu t'attends à ce que je t'accueille les bras ouverts ?

Sirius baissa la tête comme un écolier pris en faute, tandis que Remus la fixait, la bouche entr'ouverte.

_ Que… qu'est-ce que tu dis, Arabella ? Tu ne nous crois pas ?

_ Ce que j'en dis…, fit-elle d'un ton sec, marchant à grands pas vers un meuble pour en tirer un morceau de parchemin et verser quelques verres de plus. Ce que j'en dis, c'est que c'est foutrement heureux pour vous que j'ai reçu ça de Dumbledore l'autre jour, qui confirmait mot pour mot ce que vous m'avez raconté.

Elle brandit le document en l'air avec un sourire narquois.

_ Mais c'était assez marrant de vous voir vous tortiller.

_ Oh, toi, espèce de…

Remus rougit, et la couleur gagnait peu à peu ses joues tandis que Sirius se pliait en deux de rire. Du coup, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Toujours amateur de bobards, hein ?

_ Eh, ça m'empêche de devenir folle, répondit-elle, resserrant par se rasseoir et se décontracter un peu. 

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées de l'histoire qu'on venait de raconter. Il était manifeste que Arabella n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber le masque, et le tribut que le sortilège lui avait pris était visible. Il restait des rides sur ses mains qui continuaient de trembler légèrement, comme celles d'une femme de deux fois son âge, tandis qu'elle serrait son verre en soupirant profondément. Puis il vint à l'esprit de Remus qu'ils avaient tous vieilli, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sirius semblait sur le point de s'endormir, là, tout de suite, sur les coussins brodés à la main du canapé d'Arabella. Son visage avait retrouvé beaucoup de ce qu'il avait perdu durant ses années à Azkaban, mais l'expression hantée demeurait. Sirius donnait parfois froid dans le dos à Remus, surtout dans certains moments de rage ou de doute, lorsque l'existence privée de toute émotion qui constituait son quotidien en prison prenait possession de son visage, comme l'ombre d'un passé douloureux. Cette impression n'était pas précisément démentie par sa coiffure ses cheveux, toujours un peu longs et qui dépassaient de derrière ses oreilles, lui donnaient un air de canaille sympathique, ce que Remus supposait être l'image que recherchait son ami. Toutefois, la lumière pétillante du maraudeur de ses jeunes années s'attardait toujours dans ses yeux caves, sautant sur toutes les occasions pour sortir de son trou.

Et ce n'était pas comme si les années avaient épargné Remus. Bien au contraire : ses boucles châtain menaçaient de tourner à l'argenté depuis quelque temps déjà, vu que l'insomnie mensuelle n'était pas négociable et avait encore plus d'impact que dans sa jeunesse. Il était pleinement conscient de l'aspect décharné qu'il présentait et de la réaction qu'il obtenait, souvent compatissante, comme s'il portait un deuil perpétuel. Ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Simplement, il se raccrochait désespérément à tout ce qu'il lui restait.

_ Alors comme ça, Dumbledore veut encore faire monter au front le Clan des Sept ? fit Arabella, rompant le silence.

_ Tu as toujours eu une manière si personnelle de présenter les choses, Babs, fit Sirius avec un petit sourire narquois, avant d'éviter en catastrophe le coussin qu'elle fit voler dans sa direction.

_ Je n'avais pas de bonnes notes en Enchantements pour rien ! marmonna-t-elle avant que Remus ne puisse en venir à l'essentiel.

_ Je crois que notre cher vieux directeur trouve le moment opportun pour relancer l'Ordre du Phénix, quand on considère les évènements en cours…, dit-il d'un ton officiel, finissant son verre avec un air professionnel.

_ Ah oui, ce cher Harry, dit-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds délicats emmitouflés dans leurs chaussons.

_ Est-ce qu'il tient le coup ? demanda Remus.

_ Franchement, je n'en suis pas sûre…, dit Arabella, à regret. Tu te souviens des difficultés que j'ai eu pour négocier ma place ici, au début ? Ça a vraiment été une veine que ce poste du Ministère se libère à ce moment-là.

_ Désolé, Babs, interrompit Sirius, tu peux rappeler au vieux chien qui sort de son trou ce que tu fabriques déguisée en rescapée des années trente ?

Elle répondit par un sourire :

_ Observation des Moldus. Examiner les dernières tendances, ce qu'est bien, c'qui l'est moins, tu sais, garder un œil sur nos affaires d'un point de vue civil…

_ …Déguisée en vieille peau ?

_ J'ai tiré la courte paille. C'est fascinant. De loin supérieur à n'importe quel cours du professeur Stafford. Et puis, en réponse à la première question, ça signifiait que je pouvais avoir l'œil sur Harry, mais c'était terrible, je ne vous dis que ça. Je ne pouvais rien faire à cause de ses abrutis de gardiens. La paire de Moldue la plus… la plus Moldue de ce côté de l'Atlantique. Enfin bref, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, ils l'ont enfermé comme le secret honteux de la famille. C'est tout juste s'il voit la lumière du jour quelques fois. Il vient ici, à l'occasion, mais je n'ai pas voulu bousiller ma couverture.

" J'ai pourtant bien failli tomber sur un bec l'autre jour, poursuivit-elle, partant dans une digression. Pétunia l'avait laissé avec moi pendant qu'elle allait acheter du tissu pour faire les culottes de Dudley quand j'ai reçu le hibou de Dumbledore. J'ai dû enfermer la pauvre bête dans le placard du chauffage central jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Simplement dit au gamin que la chaudière faisait des siennes.

_ Tu sais, fit lentement Remus, il s'en apercevra tôt ou tard.

_ Mais si je reprend du service et que je retourne aider Dumbledore, ce ne sera plus un problème, dit-elle, esquissant un sourire malin. La vieille Mrs Figg aura juste un petit accident…

_ Oh, voyons, Arabella, ça c'est vraiment méchant…

_ Je sais.

Arabella sourit en observant tour à tour les deux hommes qui levaient les yeux au ciel. Pendant un moment, ils auraient pu se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à siroter une de leurs bouteilles de Bièrraubeurre obtenue " _with a little help from my friends_ " Cornedrue et compagnie. Le feu pétillerait doucement en fond sonore, et ils laisseraient la fin de la journée les bercer… Cependant, chaque geste et chaque parole leur rappelait douloureusement ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Elle eut un sourire lugubre à l'instant où la sonnerie du téléphone la ramenait à la réalité.

_ Une seconde, fit-elle, ignorant le fait que le bruit avait fait bondir Remus jusqu'au plafond et que Sirius hurlait de rire. Elle revint presque immédiatement.

_ Eh bien, ce fut court mais intense, fit Sirius avec un sourire qui s'effaça bientôt lorsqu'il tomba sur un évènement rare : un regard sérieux d'Arabella.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Remus.

_ C'était Pétunia au téléphone, répondit-elle doucement. C'est Harry. Il a mis les voiles.

*~*~*~*

__

Encore un chapitre qui a eu du mal à arriver ! :o) Désolée pour le retard, je vais très _lentement. Mais je n'abandonne jamais complètement une histoire. Jamais !!_

Bisous,

Belphegor :o]


End file.
